The Smurfette Village
by LadyRaven-321
Summary: The Smurf dam bursts one stormy night, and Hefty Smurf is swept away. He drifts out to sea, and in an ironic twist, eventually ends up on a distance shore near a village of Smurfettes. COMPLETED! *Revised with corrected grammar with added characters!* Enjoy!
1. Swept Away

Disclaimer: The smurfs are not of my creation. They were created by Peyo. However, the smurfettes are. I did not write this story for profit. Only to share this story with other fans.

**Brief Summery: The Smurf dam bursts one stormy night, and Hefty Smurf is swept away. He drifts out to sea, and in an ironic twist, eventually ends up on a distance shore near a village of Smurfettes. **

**(**_UPDATED NOTE**_: Attention first time readers, or readers reading this story, plausibly for the umpteenth time. I have corrected all of the grammar errors in this story, as well as added the characters Grumpette, Prankette, and Sweepette in some of the chapters - happy reading, and don't forget to review this story!)**

**The Smurfette Village**

**Chapter 1: Swept Away**

**Prologue:**

Many thousands of years ago, a young sorcerer with great magical powers felt the need to create a few companions to go along with him on his journey around the world. He collected the finest, purist materials he could find that Earth would provide. In his search he came across some magical blue clay only found in a swampy muck. As soon as the sorcerer found all of his ingredients he traveled to a part of the world that would be perfect in order to create his companions.

He found a mystical garden and it's keeper, the Goddess Gaia. With her permission he was able to plant the special seeds he created. In no time after he spoke out the incantation spell, and two little blue mushrooms grew. A few days later during the rising of a blue moon the two magical mushrooms opened up. Inside were two little baby blue creatures. One was a male with no hair; the other was a female with a few strands of blond hair. Other mushrooms started growing too, but it would take hundreds of years for them to mature and bloom during a full blue moon.

The sorcerer was thrilled. For many years the human raised the two magical blue creatures and called them smurfs. By the time when the two young smurfs grew into adulthood the sorcerer was almost 100 years old. The day before the sorcerer passed away he explained to the two young smurfs that every 500 to 1000 years the blue mushroom patch will grow and bloom into more baby smurfs. A small clan of gargoyles and a Goddess had volunteered to be the guardians of the baby smurfs before they are ready to be sent to the adult smurfs. Then either a stork or a blue herring will gather the newborn smurflings and fly them to the smurfs.

The moment the elderly sorcerer passed away the male smurf peered over to the female smurf and wondered what their future may hold for them.

For a while the two traveled the world until they found a nice quiet area to build a house. It was an area that had everything, including a nearby smurfberry patch. For the next couple hundred years the two smurfs prepared for new smurflings, just how the sorcerer predicted.

Finally, during a full Blue Moon the two baby smurflings came to them. One was carried by a stork the other by a blue herring. Together the now elderly smurfs raised the babies, teaching them everything they know and have experienced.

One day, while the two smurfs played with the babies by the shore a sudden storm hit without warning. The female smurf that held the female baby smurfling had been swept out to sea, never to be heard from again. The other two smurfs lived on, but never forgot the two female smurfs they had lost that day.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**1000 YEARS LATER**

**ONE FALL DAY**

Many smurfs of the village are hard working in fields of the Smurfberry bushes. They are picking the ripest of the bunch for now they are in season. A loud sound went off. Every smurf of the village headed to where it was coming from. Handy Smurfs new whether machine has predicted a huge thunderstorm heading their way.

"What's going on, Handy?" Papa Smurf asks as he joins his little smurfs.

"Looks like a big storm, Papa Smurf." Handy announces after looking over the machine's data.

"Well, looks like we have a lot of work to do in order to prepare for this storm." Papa Smurf instructed.

Right away the smurfs ran around to make sure the village would be secure before the storm hits. Some of the smurfs even checked on the dam to make sure everything would stay in place. Everyone was hard at work, well, except Lazy…and of course Brainy who was standing on his favorite rock giving out lectures and bossing everyone around.

When dusk came around, the Smurfs had been able to complete their tasks in time. As the wind started to pick up, the Smurfs scattered to put away the remainder of tools, and berries in the storage houses.

Loud thunder crashed and the rain comes pouring down from the heavens like a sheet. Papa Smurf still worried that the river might rise too fast for the dam. He quickly gathered up Hefty, Handy, and Vanity Smurf to check and see if there is any damage that may need immediate attention.

As feared, the dam is defiantly showed a great deal of stress with the fast rising of the river. Papa Smurf quickly turns to the others.

"Vanity, go warn the other Smurfs of the village. And get as many as you can to come and help stabilize this dam." Papa Smurf ordered.

"Yes, Papa Smurf." Vanity said as he threw up his hand to touch his forehead like an army cadet would. He then ran as fast as he could back to the village to warn the rest of the villagers.

"Hefty, Handy, come with me. We must open the valve to relieve some of the stress on this dam." Papa again ordered.

"Yes Papa Smurf." Hefty and Handy said in unison.

The three of them run as quickly as possible onto the platform. The sound of wood bending due to the stress of the river pushing up against it grew louder as they head for the valve. Handy suddenly slips on a wet patch of the dam, but luckily Hefty was close by to grab his hand.

"I got you." Hefty says as he tightens his grip.

Careful, Hefty pulled up his friend to the ledge again. Both of them give a sigh of relief.

"Thanks." Handy says.

"You can thank me later. Now lets go help Papa Smurf with the valve." Hefty said as he got up.

The three smurfs pull down on the lever as hard as they could. Finally they were able to make an opening and some of the water is able to seep through. Harder and harder they pulled down in order to make the opening bigger, eventually they were able to make the opening half way.

The other smurfs start running up to the dam with tools ready in their hands. Knowing what to do, they all went to work.

"The other side …" Papa Smurf shouted over the roar of the water. He knew that the other side of the dam across the riverbed needed to be secured as well.

"Go with him," Hefty told Handy.

"But," Handy began to argue.

"Go! It's ok, I got it." Hefty assured him. He tightened his grip on the valve before Papa and Handy let go.

Papa and Handy make their way to the other side of the dam to investigate the damage that needed the most attention.

"Uh oh," Handy mutters. He instantly notices a crack so big that will no doubt cause the dam to burst at any moment.

"Hefty!" He yells out. "Get out of there! The dam is going to burst!"

Unfortunately, the noise of the storm's crashing thunder, and the sound of the water pushing up against the dam was so loud that Hefty hadn't been able to hear Handy's warning.

Papa Smurf in the meanwhile, signals the rest of the smurfs to leave the riverbed. All the smurfs scatter to leave and get to higher ground before it would be too late. Hefty opened his eyes to notice his fellow villagers running out of the riverbed and realized something was wrong. He looked over his shoulder to see Handy trying to warn him about something. Finally he heard him say, "The dam is going to burst! Get out of there!"

Hefty finally released the valve and heads towards dry land. But it's too late. Before he could take two steps the dam crumbled beneath his feet and both he and the dam were swept away.

"Hefty!" Handy screamed.

The rest of the smurfs stood safely on land as they watched in horror as their comrade was being swept with the current.

"I don't believe it…" Brainy says. For once in his life, he is speechless.

"Nooo! Boo hoo, hoo, hoo." Smurfette began to wail.

The Smurflings also don't know what else to do, but cry. For the rest of the smurfs they start to feel lost, some fall down to the ground feeling a large sense of grief.

Papa Smurf too is feeling a sharp pain in his chest. How could this be happening? He began to hang his head in sorrow.


	2. The Search

**Chapter 2: The Search**

The next morning, after the big storm, the smurfs headed back to view the mess that the flash flood caused after it destroyed the dam and half their village. Every single smurf had a lost look on their face. It wasn't the fact that the storm caused a lot of damage; it was the fact that they may have lost a member of their community during last night's disaster.

All through the night, regardless of the hard rain that still fell, the smurfs searched the riverbanks in hopes to find Hefty Smurf. So far all they were able to find was broken branches, mud and parts of the dam washed up everywhere. Things may have seemed hopeless, but they were not about to stop the search. At the moment, they were herded back to the village to hear what Papa Smurf had to say for his instructions of what should be done next.

Papa Smurf climbs onto his mushroom shape podium. He pauses to look around at his disoriented little smurfs. Smurfette held Baby Smurf close to her as she continued to weep over last night. The painful thought of not knowing where Hefty could be is felt all around village. Throughout the whole night during the search, there hasn't been a moment when Papa Smurf simply felt like breaking down and crying. He forced himself not to in order to lead his little smurfs.

Before Papa Smurf spoke, he looked down to his mentor, Grandpa Smurf. He sat on a log with the smurflings. Both Snappy and Sassette were cuddled under the smurf elder's arms, while Nat and Slouchy Smurf sat on either end on the log. Grandpa slowly looked up to meet Papa Smurf's gaze. He gave him a knowing look and nodded for him to go ahead with his speech.

With a gulp, Papa Smurf turned towards his little smurfs. "As you all know, we've had a huge storm that hit us last night. It destroyed our dam, half our village, and swept one of our own down the river."

Many of the smurfs didn't even try to block away their tears when Papa Smurf reminded them of the horrors they witnessed.

"I just want to say that we are not about to give up searching for Hefty. But we also need to begin rebuilding the dam so it would not create more damage to our village. That is why I would like to begin splitting you all into three groups. One group will focus the search to find Hefty. The second group will need to gather materials and rebuild the dam. The third group, I would like you to begin cleaning up the village and repairing the damage from the flood."

Dreamy Smurf steps forward with his hand held high. "Papa Smurf, you don't suppose Hefty could have been washed out to sea?"

Many of the other smurfs gasped at the thought. Papa Smurf pondered over the likelihood of that happening. Indeed the ocean was nearby, and that the river does flow right into it. Papa Smurf nodded at Dreamy Smurf.

"Your possibly right, Dreamy." Papa Smurf agreed. "Alright, I put you in charge of the search party. You get your crew and supplies ready. I want you to set sail as soon as possible."

"Aye, Aye, Papa Smurf." Dreamy saluted then ran off to begin the preparations.

"As for the rest of you," Papa paused to let out a sigh, "lets get the village and dam fixed."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

A WEEK LATER…

The little smurf ship floated smoothly over the sea. Dreamy Smurf always loved to sail after a huge storm. Unfortunately this is not a leisure trip. He was on a mission. A mission he intends NOT to fail.

For the past six days, Dreamy and his crew have sailed endlessly. He looked down at his crew of ten smurfs and one smurfling, Sassette. She demanded to be let aboard, and wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. Vanity Smurf sat up in the crow's nest overlooking the ocean. During this past week, he hadn't even glanced at his mirror once. Instead of a mirror, he held a telescope. Vanity thought that finding his fellow smurf seemed more important then his own personal appearance at this time.

Seven crewmembers scuffled through some of the broken debris they had found so far along their journey. Most of the items are parts of the dam. Surprisingly, there were even objects from the smurf village that were found along their search. Sadly, there was still no sign of Hefty.

The Captain can sense the tiredness from the crew. However, no one was complaining. Dreamy admired his crew's determination. He drew a half smile on his face as he watched them work hard. It mattered not that their food supply was now running low, and no one had had a decent night's sleep throughout this entire week. What mattered was that they find their missing fellow smurf.

Without realizing it, Dreamy started doing what he does best - day dreaming. He started to visualize Hefty Smurf standing on deck. The strong smurf stood proud as he saluted his captain on the bridge. How Hefty loved playing crewmen aboard the SS Smurf.

Dreamy realized that he was dreaming again, and shook his head back to reality. He let out a loud sigh before lifting his personal telescope up to his eye. With a more serious look, he began panning the sea level for the umpteenth time already in the past hour.

A loud groan interrupted Dreamy's concentration. He turned to see Brainy Smurf leaning over the railing of the ship.

"How are you holding up Brainy?" Dreamy asked with concern.

"You'd think after being on this ship for almost a week, I wouldn't have anything else to throw up. But here I am, and still no sign of Hefty." Complained Brainy. "Why do I ever agree on coming along on these sailing trips?"

"Well, I do need a navigator, and you are the most qualified smurf the job." Dreamy explains.

Brainy hiccups a gas bubble up from his throat, thinking he was about to throw up again, but instead turned out to be just a belch. "Lucky me." He said with a whine.

"Come on Brainy, we can't give up now. We've just got to find Hefty." Sassette chirped.

Brainy turned to face the little redhead smurfling. He attempted to smile at her without letting the nausea get to him. "We can only do our best, kiddo." He said to her as he taps a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Captain Dreamy!" Vanity suddenly yelled from high up in the crow's nest. "Take a look over to the northeast!"

Dreamy quickly followed instructions and viewed the object floating on the water through his scope.

"I'm not sure from this distance, but it defiantly looked like there is something on that log." Captain Dreamy said hopefully. He hands Brainy the scope and runs up to his steering wheel to turn the boat in the direction so the crew can investigate their find.

Brainy holds the scope so he too can look at the floating debris. He pulls the scope back down from his face. Skepticism is written all over his face, but he chooses not to say anything. As much as he likes to be right all the time there are just some times he hopes he is wrong. This just happens to be one of those times.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER…

The smurf ship finally sailed its way up to the crushed logs. The crew did not waist any time. Four of them prepared the small boat, while two other crewmen dropped the anchor in order to prevent the ship from floating away from the rescue team. This all went along like clockwork. The crew had done this so many times throughout the week that each time it becomes easier to prepare the boat, and paddle up to retrieve the debris.

Within minutes, the four smurfs on the wooden dingy pulled up along side the broken logs from the dam. On the logs was indeed something that could resemble a smurf-like form. Excitably, the four smurfs reached for the object, only to be disappointed to find that it wasn't Hefty. Instead it was a white cloth caught on another object from the smurf village.

"What did we find?" Dreamy called down to the four smurfs in the little boat.

"More junk. And that is no joke." Jokey Smurf called back.

Dreamy let another loud sigh escape from his mouth. "Alright," he says. "Gather what you can, and come back aboard."

As the smurfs in the little boat paddled back and prepared themselves to be pulled back up, a huge shark leaped up from beneath the ocean a mile away from the SS Smurf. It crashed back down into the water creating a huge splash. The little smurfs gasped in horror.

"W-What was that?" Sassette asked with a quiver.

"That was a s-shark, Sassette." Answered Brainy.

Captain Dreamy was so stunned that he froze, staring blankly at the spot where the shark splashed. Seeing the shark brought a fearful thought into his mind. The thought that perhaps Hefty might not have made it alive suddenly became a reality.

"Captain Dreamy?" Jokey's voice spoke up. When Dreamy broke out from his blank stare, he turned to realize his fellow smurf and crewmen had already returned aboard the ship. "We did happen to find this floating out there on those logs." Jokey handed him a piece of white cloth with bloodstains on it.

"Is that…?" Brainy started to ask.

"…A piece of Hefty's hat." Dreamy sadly finished.

"Does that mean we are getting close? That we keep searching?" Sassette innocently asks.

"No Sassette. It means we turn around and go home." Brainy sadly admitted. He turned and leaned on the railing. Absently he looked out at the flat horizon along the ocean surface. The scene seemed to go on forever. A hopeless feeling swam over him.

"We can't do that!" The little smurfling screeched. "Hefty would never give up on any of us. What makes you think we can just give up on him?" She wept.

Brainy turned to face Sassette and placed both his hands on her shoulders. "Look Sassette. I don't want to admit it, but even Hefty, and all his strength, could never have floated out here this long and survive. By now he has probably been some fish's meal…"

"Brainy…" Dreamy started to warn, but his voice was so quiet that it was barely heard.

"Chances of him still staying afloat for over a week is impossible…"

"Brainy…" Dreamy again said, but a little more loudly this time.

"Who knows, may that shark that we just saw, could have…"

"BRAINY!" Captain Dreamy finally screamed.

Brainy finally stopped talking and looked up at Dreamy Smurf.

"That's enough." The Captain sternly warned.

It was then that Brainy realized what he was saying. He looked around the ship to see every smurf with long faces and crying. When he looked back down at Sassette he realized how upset she was becoming over his speech. He quickly removed his hands from his shoulder and walked back over to the railing. With his hand over his forehead, Brainy's tears of grief began to fall. He mentally admitted to being a real jerk sometimes.

"Captain Dreamy?" Sassette's little voice squeaked. Dreamy brought his attention down to her. "What do we do now?" She asked with innocence in her teary eyes.

Before he answered he paned over the bridge to see the rest of his crew looking up at him for his instructions. It was at that moment he realized that it is now time to stop dreaming and face reality. As much as he hated to admit it, Brainy was right. With a heavy heart he replied. "We raise the anchor, and…" He paused as he struggled to bring up his command. "…head for home."


	3. Mourning Smurfs

**Chapter 3: Mourning Smurfs**

**FOUR DAYS LATER…**

It didn't take long for the SS Smurf to make it back home, since her crew stopped retrieving objects from the sea. Everyone had been very quiet the entire trip back, even Brainy Smurf barely said two words to anyone. Captain Dreamy was scared to even come off the ship, especially after seeing all the hopeful faces sitting on the dock. Each of them waited for possibly good news from the team's weeklong search.

As soon as the ship pulled up, four members of the crew threw ropes down to the awaiting smurfs on the dock. After when the ship was fully secured into place the crew then let down the ramp so they can walk off safely. Papa Smurf stood at the bottom of the ramp hoping for good news. His heart completely sank as soon as he realized that all the little smurfs coming off the boat had mournful looks on their faces.

Papa Smurf stopped Brainy as he took his last step off the ramp. "What happened out there?" He asked him.

Brainy opened his mouth to speak, but nothing wanted to come out. There is so much emotion in him that it is hard to focus on his words. Finally, Brainy simply turned away and shook his head before walking away. Papa Smurf watched as Brainy sat down on one of the pillars that held up the dock. The smart smurf slumped forward and covered his face with his hands.

This was now scaring Papa Smurf. He wondered even more if the crew of the SS Smurf had found anything at all. Lastly, Captain Dreamy Smurf started coming down the ship's ramp. He held something tightly in his hand. With a deep breath, Dreamy finally was going to face Papa Smurf with his news. This had been something he dreaded the most the entire trip home.

"Papa Smurf," he said handing his leader the object in his hand. "I'm sorry, but this was all we could find."

Papa Smurf looked down and saw a piece of Hefty's bloodstained hat.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

30 MINUTES LATER…

While the other smurfs of the village slowly got back to repairing the village, and dam, Papa Smurf sat alone in his home. Even though he had cleaned most of it, there was still mud and broken beakers everywhere caused by the flood. That was not on his mind at the moment, however. He has done nothing but sat on his stool and stared at the bloodstained cloth in his hand.

'This isn't happening,' Papa Smurf thought to himself. 'He can't be gone…not like this.'

He started making a fist, squeezing the cloth in his hand then bringing it up to his face. Tears fell uncontrollably. He hadn't felt this bad since when Wild Smurf went missing when he was a smurfling. A sudden knock on the door took Papa Smurf off guard. He began to wipe his eyes clean from his tears and cleared his throat.

"C-Come in." He attempted to say without sounding like he was crying.

"How are you doing?" Grandpa Smurf said as he popped his head in.

"I'd be lying if I said that I was doing ok with this." Papa Smurf sniffled.

"I understand. The rest of the young smurfs are feeling the same way." Grandpa Smurf stated. "But regardless of the fact, they are still trying to finish repairs of the dam and village."

"Grandpa Smurf, is there a point to this?" Papa Smurf asked rudely.

"The point I'm trying to make is this. One smurf is gone. Yes we all feel a major blow over that. But we do need to smurf back up. We need to rebuild our homes before another storm comes by and causes more damage, and possibly any more deaths."

Papa Smurf didn't want to answer. He got up from his seat to look out his window. What Grandma Smurf had said was true. All his little smurfs, regardless of their loss, worked very hard for the past week and a half to finish the repairs to the dam and village. But now that everyone now knows that Hefty is officially gone, the struggle to stay focused has become more difficult. Papa Smurf hung his head as he let out a long sigh.

"I say after we know the dam is secure, we should have a proper memorial. One that will help bring closure from all of this." Grandpa suggests as he placed a hand on Papa Smurf's shoulder. Papa Smurf, being too choked up to answer with words, nodded his head in agreement. Silently more tears fell down his face.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Smurfette struggled as she pushed along a wheel barrel full of small debris from along the village. She stopped when she realized that she was walking past Hefty's home. No one has had the chance to clean it up for him yet, not that really mattered now. However, Smurfette felt guilty. She felt that someone should at least clean up anyway.

She opened his door to walk in. Smurfette did feel a bit uncomfortable going into another smurf's home without permission, but under the circumstances she figured Hefty wouldn't mind. Like everyone else in the village, Hefty's house was hit pretty hard during the flood. But also like Hefty's personality, it still stood strong. Smurfette stood, unsure of what to clean first.

Everything had mud caked all over it. After a few minutes, Smurfette decided to get started. She picked up the cleanest cloth she could find, and started to wipe down the furniture. As she did this, memories of Hefty filled her head. Just when she thought there were no more tears to shed from her eyes, more started to form. They began to fall down her face as she kept cleaning.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

A couple of houses away a banging sound is heard from a tool shed. Handy Smurf tried to focus his energy on rebuilding as much as he could around the village. The dam was the most important thing to fix. He did a lot while the search team set out to sea over a week ago. Usually fixing things brought comfort and joy to him, but for good reason he wasn't feeling either right now.

Images of that night of the big storm hunted him. All he saw in these images was Hefty being washed away once the dam burst from the force of the river. Handy saw himself reaching out to his friend, but everything moved so fast. All he could do was watch helplessly as Hefty disappeared under the waves and debris. Handy felt like punishing himself for not doing anything to help his best friend. Everyday, since that night, all he did was ask why didn't he run out to grab Hefty and pulled him to safety. He then began to hate himself for not thinking about doing that.

Handy started to slam his hammer down harder on the 2x4 until the handle broke in his hand. In frustration, Handy threw what was left of the handle across the tool shed. It impacted with a shelf that held up more tools. The entire shelf, and the tools, came crashing down to the floor.

Not even caring about the mess he just created, Handy just fell forward onto the 2x4 and broke down crying.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Further down the village more crashing sounds were hard from inside another house. Painter Smurf had been feeling both sad and angry at the same time. So much so, that he started talking it out on his paintings, his 'masterpizzas'. He started throwing his canvases across the room. One by one, each of his greatest works was reduced to a broken mess.

Painter held up another painting, ready to throw, but then stopped. He realized the painting he held was of Hefty. The artist's lower lip quivered as he remembered the day when he painted this picture. The picture showed the village's strongest smurf holding up one of his heaviest weights above his head with one hand. It impressed Painter that Hefty was able to hold that heavy object for so long as he struggled to get the shading just right. This would be one masterpizza he didn't have the heart to smash against the wall.

As he placed it carefully to one side of the room he noticed a piece of marble rock standing eight apples high in the corner of his studio. Painter remembered finding this rock. He had Hefty come with him to retrieve it and bring it back home. Hefty didn't complain much, he was more curious on what he was going to sculpt with it. At that time, Painter didn't know what he was going to do with it; he just wanted to bring the marble home. He looked down at his painting of Hefty then up at the marble.

Inspiration had struck. Right away, Painter Smurf ran to get his carving tools and started to chip away at the marble.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

FIVE DAYS LATER

All the smurfs gathered at the spot where the river meets the sea. The sun slowly made it's way down, leaving a peaceful sparkle of orange and pink light cascading over the water's surface. Papa Smurf figured that this would have been Hefty's final resting spot. Each of the little smurfs held a small lily flower, and inside the flower sat a tiny candle, which had been lit up for this ceremony.

Papa Smurf stood on a rock ready to speak. But before a single word could be spoken, Painter Smurf pulls a cart with a blanket covering an object on it.

"What is this, Painter?" Papa Smurf asked.

"My contribution to this memorial, Papa Smurf." Painter answers as he stops pulling. He reaches up at the blanket and yanks it down, revealing an eight apple high statue of Hefty. It looked just like his painting with the strong smurf holding up his heaviest weight high above his head. Below Painter added a plaque that said, 'Dedicated to one of the greatest smurfs of our time.'

Many of the smurfs 'oohed' and 'ahhed' over the statue, while others smiled through their tears.

"That is very beautiful, Painter. Thank you." Papa Smurf smiled approvingly.

Painter smiled in return as he accepted a lily flower and a candle from one of the other smurfs.

Again Papa Smurf took a deep breath before speaking. "As you all know, we are gathered here pay respects to one of our own, Hefty Smurf." Just the mention of his name had brought grieving sobs from the most of the smurfs. "This is the toughest thing any of us had to smurf, but we must all now say goodbye. We need to allow Hefty to find his place in the universe, and to allow ourselves to heal. Each of us holds a lily, and in that lily is a candle. The light of the candle represents as guidance for Hefty's soul. We will release these flowers out into the ocean as our symbol of saying 'your home is always here in our hearts'."

Papa Smurf steps off the rock and walks over to section of the river as it is joining out into the sea. Carefully Papa Smurf bends down and releases his lily in the water. He then turns to face his little smurfs.

"Alright, now the rest of you come down and release your candles too." Papa Smurf instructed.

In small groups the smurfs did as told. Not a single smurf had a dry eye as they watched their flower float out to sea.

"I hate 'goodbyes'." Grouchy Smurf commented tearfully just before he releases his flower out to sea.

The sun's last rays fell beneath the horizon, leaving a beautiful sight of just over a hundred candles glittering on the dark water.


	4. Who is this stranger

**Chapter 4: Who is this stranger?**

**MEANWHILE, ON AN UNFAMILIAR SHORE**

It was early in the morning, and along the edge of the forest a shadowy figure is jogging. Once in the light, the figure is 'smurf-like', well, more like a 'smurfette'. The hat she wears on her head is in the traditional shape that all smurfs wore. Her hair is of a golden color pinned back in a ponytail that reaches down past her blue tail. She wore a light gray jumpsuit with light pink leg warmers, pink wrist guards, and a pink cotton belt around her waist.

Her village knows her as Toughette. Every morning she performs a ritual of exercises, and jogging along the path by the beach is one of them. Toughette paused near the shore to do some stretches. She admired the beautiful sunrise over the water. That was when she spotted a strange object being washed up on the shore. The sea sometimes washes up debris like logs and seaweed, but this was something totally different. It appeared that something else was in this mess of logs and seaweed.

Toughette decided to investigate this strange object and headed down to the shore. She looks down upon it to see pieces of wood tangled in some seaweed. But the one thing that caught her attention the most was a pale blue hand poking out from beneath of the debris.

Out of caution, Toughette picked up a long nearby stick and carefully peels away some of the seaweed in order to get a better look on whom own the blue hand. Just then the person lets out a loud moan. Taking Toughette out of her guard, she immediately falls back causing her to land on her butt on the sand.

She waited for a moment, and as soon as she noticed no more noises coming from the object she continues to pull back the seaweed with the stick. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the face of a smurf underneath all the muck. Of course she had never seen a smurf before, so she is unsure what it was, or where it had come from. All she knows is that this creature was hurt and needed medical attention.

Toughette runs off to grab the strongest branches, leaves, and vines in order to make a gurney for the injured creature. As soon as Toughette pulled the smurf onto the gurney she drags him back to her village.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Toughette began to struggle as she continued to pull gurney. She grunted and groaned her way through the smurfette village. The load she had been dragging all the way from the beach was now almost too heavy to drag any further. The other smurfettes just stared with baffled expressions as their 'sister' came in with this stranger. Some even started to whisper questions to each other with no real answers to give in return.

"Mama Smurf. Where is Mama Smurf?" Toughette finally stopped and demanded to her fellow villagers.

"Toughette, what in smurfhill are you dragging into our village?" A smurfette with a western style smurf hat on asks.

"Well, maybe if someone would help me smurf Mama Smurf, then perhaps we would know what manner of creature this is." Toughette threw up her tired arms.

"I'll go get her." A smaller smurfette with blond bangs draped over her eyes called out. As she starts to run off to Mama Smurf's house she suddenly tripped over her own feet and lands face first in the dirt.

"Maybe I should go and smurf Mama Smurf, Klutzette?" A smurfette wearing a pink Tutu, and pink ballet shoes suggested to the small smurfette on the ground.

As Ballette ran off in a graceful manner, Toughette heard the stranger whimpering another painful groan.

"Hey, smurf Nursette too while your at it." Toughette calls out to Ballette.

Within minutes Ballette returns with Mama Smurf, Nursette, and a smurfette wearing glasses. She is known as Brainette.

"Toughette. What is the meaning of you bringing a strange creature to our village?" Mama Smurf demands.

Toughette looks up at the elderly smurfette in a red dress. "I'm sorry, Mama Smurf, but I didn't know what else to do. Surely, this creature would die if I hadn't brought him here."

"Alright then, lets have a look at this stranger… Nursette." Mama Smurf motioned to the smurfette wearing a pink dress with a white apron and a red cross on it.

Nursette nodded her head and followed Mama to help investigate the condition of the injured creature.

Mama Smurf pulls off some mud and seaweed off the creatures face. With her eyes she examined the features on its pale bluish white skin and gasps. "Well, I'll be smurfed. This is a Smurf."

"Aahhh." Many of the crowding smurfettes said.

"What's a Smurf?" A brunette smurfette in a purple dress, known as Valvette, whispered to a short light brunette smurfette. The smurfette gave her sister a grumpy expression and crossed her arms.

"Does it look like I care what a Smurf is?" Grumpette answered. When she felt no one would noticed she peered down at the injured new comer with a worried expression.

"Smurf; a legendary form of elf with blue skin." Brainette said as she read from a book.

"That's Smurftacular, Brainette, but what does that mean in English?" Valvette complains.

Brainette let out a long exasperating sigh. How she longed for an intellectual with an IQ as high as hers, other than Mama Smurf, to communicate with.

"A Smurf; the male version of us." She groaned.

"Ohhhh." The Smurfettes chimed at once. They now understand what a smurf is.

"Quickly. By the looks of his injuries and the sound of fluid in his lungs, he won't last much longer. Lets get him to my clinic so we can begin treating him." Nursette announces after checking the smurfs breathing with her stethoscope.

"Ok, but I need help pulling him there. He's getting real heavy." Toughette said as she wipes some sweat from her forehead.

"Alright," Mama Smurf nods. "Cowgirl, Valvette, Melody, help Toughette with this gurney."

"Eeew, you want to do physical labor?" Valvette cringed.

"Valvette, it's not going to kill you." Toughette growled.

"Maybe not, but sweat is so unsanitary." Valvette waved off.

Toughette threw down the vines she used to drag the injured smurf to the village, and started rolling up her sleeves in order to intimidate Valvette. She even growls louder to show her annoyance.

"Alright, alright. I'm helping." Valvette walked up to the gurney and picks up a loose piece of vine at one of the corners with her index finger and thumb. She then turns to Toughette and ads. "You know, Toughette, you should really look into seeking professional help for this temper of yours."

"Arg!" Toughette cries out.

While the three smurfettes struggled to pull the young smurf to Nursette's clinic, Valvette, daintily, holds a single vine as she walked beside the gurney.


	5. The Smurf Has a Name

**Chapter 5: The Smurf has a name**

**FOUR DAYS LATER**

Under Nursette's supervision, the Smurf seemed to have been making a slow recovery. Yet still, he lied unconscious. Every other day, Nursette cleaned and re-dressed the wounds on his body with fresh bandages. As she finished tying up the last bandage over his forearm, she began to really notice his tattoo on the upper part of his arm, near his shoulder.

It wasn't that she never noticed it before. The first day he had arrived to the village, she had seen it. But at that time, his whole body was covered with dirt, seaweed, and blood. Not to mention, his blue skin was a whole lot paler then too.

Nursette became mesmerized over the tattoo's appearance. She could tell that the arrow piercing through the heart had some sort of symbolic meaning. Curiously she pondered over it.

Her focus was so much on the tattoo that she jumped when her front door opened and Mama Smurf called out to her.

"Nursette?"

"Yes, Mama Smurf. I'm in here." Nursette called back to her elder.

"So how is our young stranger doing today?" Mama asked walking into the recovery room.

"Making a slow recovery. He should start waking up any day now… I hope." Nursette responded. She looked down to the tattoo again then peered over to Mama Smurf once more. "Mama Smurf, come here a moment."

"What is it?"

"Look at this, do you have any idea what this symbol could mean?" Nursette asked as she pointed at the tattoo.

"Hmm, I'm not too sure. Many males in human cultures perform rituals by painting tattoos on their bodies as a passage into adulthood. Perhaps where he came from his kind have a similar ritual?" Mama Smurf explained.

"But what kind of symbol is an arrow piercing through a heart mean?"

"I don't know, my young smurfette. We can only hope that when he wakes up, he will be able to tell us himself. Contact me the moment he is awake. I must go and check on the rest of smurfettes now. I'll come back later so you can have a rest, ok." Mama Smurf announced before making her way back out the door.

"Alright, Mama Smurf." Nursette lets out a deep sigh. She then leans close to the smurfs ear, "Who are you?" She whispers.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**THE NEXT DAY**

Nursette started cleaning up some of her medical equipment when she heard a knock on her door. She looked over at the door suspiciously. It was obvious that another smurfette would try to sneak a peek at the Smurf.

She let out a little 'hmm' as she slowly opened the door. Not being surprised, Nursette sees a smurfette with red hair holding a pad of paper and a pencil in her hand.

"What do you want, Tattlerette?" Nursette sighed.

"My readers need the latest scoop on the condition of the Smurf. Is there any chance I can come in to have a look?" Tattlerette asked as she tried to squirm her way past Nursette. She even tried to look over her shoulder.

Nursette simply let out a sigh and rolled her eyes skyward.

"Look Tattlerette, as I tried to explain to you before, and to everyone else in this village that tries to come and see the Smurf, he isn't awake yet, and shouldn't have any visitors." Nursette said in a frustrated tone.

"But, Mama Smurf gets to see him." Tattlerette points out.

"Mama Smurf is also treating him with medicines. Of course she comes to see him." Nursette threw back with a growl.

"Well, you don't suppose I could come in for just a wee bit?" Tattlerette pleaded.

"No!" Nursette bluntly responded.

"I hope you know that you are denying my readers the knowledge of what is going on with this Smurf." Tattlerette angrily retorted.

"Is there a problem?" Toughette asked calmly as she walked up to the clinic. She is carrying a small basket in one hand, and looking very irritated towards the scene laid out in front of her.

"Oh, thank goodness. Toughette, would you please tell this inconsiderate smurfette that it isn't fair of her to hog the Smurf all to herself." Tattlerette complains.

"But, Tattlerette, I believe Nursette had already said 'no' to you. Now, if you are having troubles in understanding the word 'no', then allow me to spell it out for you." Toughette said as she moved the basket handle up her forearm, and slammed her fist into other hand.

"Alright, alright. I'm going. Smurf-alive, you two are difficult. And just for the record, my readers will be very disappointed." Tattlerette complained as she started to back off.

"I can't begin to tell you how sad that makes me feel." Toughette groans sarcastically.

"Thanks Toughette," Nursette said as Tattlerette finally leaves the scene. "Now, what do *_**you**_* want?"

"Who me? I come to relieve you from watching over the Smurf for a while, that's all." Toughette says while trying to sound like she'd rather be somewhere else. "Mama Smurf sent me. She feels that you could use a break to get something to eat and perhaps have a nap."

"Well, I am a bit tired." Nursette admits.

"Oh, almost forgot." Toughette says pulling out a little glass bottle no bigger then the palm of her hand from her basket. It is filled with some sort of liquid. "Mama Smurf told me to give you this. She said you would know what it was for."

"Ah, the Smurf's medicine." Nursette smiled as she takes the bottle from Toughette's hand. She turns and heads back into the clinic. "I should give him this before I go and take my nap."

"Whatever." Toughette shrugs her shoulders before following her inside. She goes into the room where the Smurf is still lying unconscious in the bed. This is the first time she has seen him since finding him on the beach. All the mud, seaweed, and stained blood have been removed. He is all bandaged up around his head, chest, and arms. His blue skin had also improved to a healthier shade. The only thing that concerned her was that he's showing no signs of coming out of the coma state he is in. Her face softened as she began to feel pity for him. She placed her little basket on the table beside the bed. Inside it was a sandwich and a few smurfberries for her to snack on later.

"Do you think he will ever wake up?" Toughette asks with her eyes still fixated on the sleeping Smurf.

"That all depends. He was pretty badly wounded before you found him." Nursette explained walking up behind Toughette while holding a syringe up in the air. She tapped the glass part to make sure there are no bubbles that could cause problems when ejecting the medicine.

Toughette turned her head slightly to see the object in Nursette's hand. "Whoa!" She quickly jumps away from Nursette and backs away towards the door. "W-what are you planning on doing with that?"

"I am planning on giving the Smurf his medicine." Nursette smirks.

"W-w-with that?" Toughette nervously points at the sharp tip of the syringe.

"Well, he is not able to swallow anything at the moment, so I have to give it to him this way."

"Ah, you know, I-I-I'll just wait out in the other room while you do that." Toughette stammered. She then ran out of the room off as fast as she could.

Nursette starts shaking her head as she stuck the needle into the Smurf's arm. "How could such a brave smurfette be afraid of one little needle?" She asks him as if he could respond.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Everything appeared dark, like a black void. All of a sudden he has feeling back in all his limbs. A sharp pain coming from his left ribcage which made breathing very difficult. One of his arms hurts, but he can't tell which one. He realized it was both of them that are hurting. Slowly he began to open his eyes with an enormous effort. Even they are hurting. Never the less, he forced himself to open them to see. Everything is blurred. He is unsure where he is. A sound, no, a voice is trying to talk to him. Only he can't make out where it is coming from, or who it was, or even what the person is saying. For all he knew it could be someone talking in a foreign language.

Finally his sight starts to clear up a little. A figure leaned forward closer to his face. The person is still so blurred that he couldn't tell who it was. Is this someone he knows? The figure almost looked familiar. Blue skin, blond hair… Could it be? Is it Smurfette? He tried to remember what had happened to him, but nothing is clear. The voice, which is now coming from this smurfette, is speaking to him once more. This time he can almost understand what she is saying.

"You are going to be alright, stranger. It's going to be ok." She said softly.

Little by little, the figure is looking less foggy. He is in shock. This is defiantly someone he hadn't seen before. He knew he was looking at a smurfette look-a-like, but where did she come from? Or was it that he that went somewhere? Again he tried to remember what happened. Something tells him that what ever happened had injured him so badly that he could barely move now without feeling such great pain.

"A-am I…dead?" He murmured. Now he's finding that even talking is a struggle. His throat is very sore, like he had swallowed a sharp dagger.

The strange smurfette grinned in a nurturing way. "No, you're not dead. You are alive. You're going to be fine."

"Where am I?" He asked weakly.

"You are in the smurfette village. You were found and brought here seven days ago after you washed up on our beach six smurf miles away." Nursette explained.

"Huh…?" The smurf fought the need to fall back asleep. He struggled so hard to focus on what the smurfette is saying to him. Another surging pain rushes through him. He starts groaning in agony.

"What is it?" The blond smurfette leans in to inspect what could be the matter.

"It hurts…" The smurf tried to explain.

"Where?"

His mind is foggy and so disoriented that even he can't figure out where the pain was coming from. "Don't know," he finally says in a raspy voice.

"Don't worry. When Mama Smurf gets here she'll give you medicine for the pain." She let him know while placing her hand tenderly on his forehead. "Look, my name is Nursette. Do you have a name?"

"I'm, um…ah…" He was having such a hard time concentrating through the pain. How difficult is it to say one's name? This question he should know, why can't he just answer it? His mind was finding it hard to maintain a single thought. Finally he was able to remember his name. He takes a deep breath so he can answer the smurfette.

"H-Hefty…Hefty…Smurf…" He managed to say before passing out again.

Nursette sits, speechless. She was relieved to now see this stranger awake, and most importantly, to now know his name. Nursette remembered Mama Smurf's orders and rushes up to the window. She throws open the shutters to look around. A smurfette with short orange-red hair just happened to be standing near by.

"Quickly, go get Mama Smurf. The smurf has awakened, and he has a name. It's Hefty, Hefty Smurf." Nursette called out to her.


	6. Smurf To Recovery

**Chapter 6: Smurf To Recovery**

**TWO DAYS LATER**

A smurfette, with long light brown hair, walked up to the clinic and knocks on the door. Nursette opened the door and greeted her guest with a smile.

"Hello, Sewette." She says.

"Hello. Well, here they are." Sewette announces while holding up a clean pair of white smurf pants, and a clean white smurf hat. "I've done all I can with the measurements you gave me. His old clothes were simply too damage for even me to repair. Never had I sewn any thing for a smurf before, so I just hope this will fit him right." She added.

"I'm sure you did a wonderful job, thank you." Nursette assures her as she accepted the new clothes for the smurf. "I'm sure he will be grateful to get these."

"Yes. I bet." Sewette bashfully chuckles.

"Thanks again." Nursette said before closing the door on Sewette.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

In the next room, Hefty Smurf is now sitting up. He sipped on some special herb medicine tea that Mama Smurf gave him just moments ago. Normally Hefty wasn't much of a tea drinker, but from what Mama Smurf told him, it will help him heal faster. His left arm is still hurting from having a huge cut on it. During when the dam broke it slammed into him, putting a large gash on his arm and breaking two of his ribs. Breathing is getting better for him now, but his body is still very weak. In order for Hefty to drink the tea he is using both hands to lift the cup up to his face.

In between sips he stared absently into the cup. He pondered over the last few days. The first days after regaining consciousness he had been very disoriented. Many times he had embarrassingly mistaken Mama Smurf for Papa Smurf. Mostly because he would see her red cap and assumed her to be his elder from the smurf village. Mama Smurf would then have to remind him that he wasn't at his village and that she had no idea where it was. All Hefty wanted to do was to get home to let Papa Smurf and the others know that he is ok. Now he sits there, with bandages still wrapped over his arms, head and chest, wondering if he will ever get back home.

Outside of the clinic window he recognized the sound of someone playing the most beautiful guitar music he has ever heard. Whoever was playing the music started to sing with a graceful voice. He leans back into his pillow with a deep sigh. With another sip of the tea, Hefty let his mind rest from any thoughts and allowed the music sooth him.

Nursette walks into the room and stopped to watch the smurf for a moment. She smiled over how well he is recovering from his injuries. The music coming from outside seemed to be helping the strange smurf relax. Nursette mentally thanks her smurfette sister, Melody, for providing soothing music for the stressed smurf.

She thought back to the time when he first wanted to sit up. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. It wasn't till he told her that she was reminding him of someone he knew back home, she realized it was this Smurfette person he called out in one of his delusional moments. She looks down at the clothes that Sewette fixed up and remembered the reason for coming into the room.

"I have good news for you," she announces. Hefty looks up from his cup with curiosity.

"Sewette has fixed you up a new pair of pants and hat." Nursette said with a smile.

"That's great." Hefty said with, yet still, a weak voice.

"I-I will just leave them here for you for when you're ready to put them on." Nursette told him as she placed the new clothes at the foot of the bed.

"Thank you." He responded tiredly before bring his attention back to the cup in his hands.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**A WEEK LATER**

Hefty Smurf got himself out of bed for the fifth time this week. He was defiantly feeling tired of lying in bed all the time. It just wasn't his style. He wanted to get up and start living life as he would if he were back home. With that in mind, Hefty began to do some stretches in order to build strength in his muscles again. His ribcage is about 80% healed, so he didn't need the bandages around his chest anymore. Mama Smurf used a technique called Reiki to help the healing go a lot faster. Hefty remembers how good it felt when she would place her hands on his sore ribs. The warmth from her hands soothed the pain, and he could actually feel the healing happening underneath his skin. Slowly he stretches the sides of his body, but not too much to cause stress for his still tender muscles.

It had taken him two days to get his leg muscles use to walking again. Now he could walk across the room without too much stiffness in his movement. Hefty remembered a few years back when he had broken his leg. How much pain he felt when that happened. More so was his pride. He would refuse help from anyone, which in result, made him less then smurfy.

The other smurfs of the village hadn't given up on trying to help him, though. Handy Smurf creatively built him a wheelchair. After that, Hefty, with help from his friends, found he could still be useful around the village even with a handicap. Again, Hefty frowned. It hurt his heart being away from his friends and his home.

Now he was a stranger in a strange land. Not only that, but he was also mortally wounded both physically and mentally. He ponders if he would ever be the same Hefty Smurf he once was in his own village.

Each day most of his memories of who was and where came from are becoming clearer, especially with Mama Smurf counseling him. The one thing he was having troubles remembering now is what happed the night that caused him to end up on the smurfette's beach. When he tried to focus on remembering it all just comes out fuzzy. He does, however, remember it was at night, and raining hard. Also, he remembered Papa Smurf calling out for him, Vanity, and Handy Smurf to go with him for some reason. After that he doesn't remember. Hefty began to rub his head both in annoyance for this memory loss, and the fact the bump on his forehead started throbbing again. The throbbing had caused him to feel a bit dizzy. He leans back onto the bed. For a brief moment he sat there holding his head up with his right hand. The dizziness only lasts a moment. Relieved, Hefty again stood up to continue on more leg stretches.

Feeling hungry now, he reached for an apple sitting on the table beside his bed that had been left for him by one of the smurfettes earlier this morning. He plunged the juicy red fruit into his mouth, and takes a huge bit out of it.

Hefty walked to the window as he ate the apple. He opened the shutters to peer out. He leans forward to watch all the different types of smurfettes. Each one is working around the village, doing their daily chores.

The scene almost gave an eerie feel to it. How similar this seemed to the way his village looks. The only difference, of course, is that the residences are smurfettes instead of smurfs. He noticed that most of the smurfettes wore similar light pink dresses, while a few had their own original style of how they wish to present themselves.

Hefty took another bit of the apple and stared aimlessly at the female villagers.

Two smurfettes came around the corner and continued to walk past the clinic. They stop when they saw Hefty looking out from the window. Hefty turned to smile at them. A brunette and a raven-haired smurfette burst out in a fit of bashful giggles. The smurfette with the short raven hair and lavender jumpsuit pulls out a single yellow flower from the bouquet nestled in her arm, and handed it to Hefty.

Hefty, politely tips his hat as a gesture of saying 'thank you'. In a result it causes them to blush and giggle some more. The two smurfettes carry on walking past the clinic, leaving Hefty, once again, alone. Finally, he decides he had enough of looking out the window. There had to be something for him to do, or he might just go mad. Walking away from the window, Hefty took another bit of the apple, and placed the flower on the table beside the bed. With a deep sigh he sits down on the bed and looked blankly at the floor.

He lifted his head when he heard a noise coming from the next room. It sounds like Nursette was struggling to move something.

Curious, he got up to investigate. Hefty opened the door that separated the two rooms to see Nursette trying to move her big desk away from the wall.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"I'm, er, moving my desk so I can clean behind it. It's not a good to have a dirty clinic, especially when you work with so many medicines as I do. Normally, I'd get Toughette to help, but she's, ah, on an earn for Mama Smurf and won't be back till late this afternoon." Nursette explained as she struggled to move the desk little by little.

He watched her for a moment before he couldn't stand it any further. Shaking his head, Hefty puts the half eaten apple down on the nearby table and walks up to Nursette.

"Need help?" He asked her.

"Oh no, it's alright…"

Before Nursette could say anything more, Hefty immediately stepped in and pulled the desk away from the wall with ease.

"Well, uh…oh…" Nursette stammered. She stood with her mouth hung open as this once weak body of a smurf now just moved her heavy desk three smurf feet without breaking a sweat.

"How's that?" He asked unsure how far she wanted the desk to go.

"Amazing." The blond smurfette still stood baffled.

"Huh?" Hefty raised his eyebrow out of curiosity.

"Ah, I mean how'd you moved that desk without any trouble? Even with Toughette's help we couldn't move that desk as quickly as you just did. Could it be that all you smurfs are this strong?"

"Well, actually I'm not at full strength yet. Otherwise, I'd just as easily pick up the entire desk and moved it across the room with no trouble. And no, where I came from, you could say I am considered to be the 'muscle' of all the smurfs. I was depended on for the big jobs that required a lot of lifting." Hefty told while flexing his arm to show off his muscle.

Nursette looked at his arm and noticed his tattoo seemed to dance with the motion he was creating.

"Is that what the symbol means on your arm?" She asks as she points to tattoo.

"Yeah, sort of. The heart is a symbol of helpfulness and kindness. The arrow is for bravery and strength."

"Do any of the other smurfs bare tattoos on their arms?"

"Naw. Just me." He sighed.

"Oh," Nursette decided to quickly sweep the floor while her desk was out of the way.

Hefty suddenly felt sadness as he began to remember more of his home. The other smurfs are probably very worried about him. He began to wonder if they were still searching for him, or if he was still alive. Hefty, again, began to wonder if he would ever get back there. This experience is making him feel a bit awkward too, being the only smurf in a village of smurfettes.

'_I wonder if this is how Smurfette felt after she was relieved from Gargamal's spell?' _He thought to himself.

Nursette lifted her head and noticed the sad look on Hefty's face. She felt sympathy knowing that he was feeling home sick. If the roles were reversed, she would probably feel the same way.

After sweeping up the dirt onto the dustpan, she dumps it into trash basket. Nursette scratched her head and looked at her desk in frustration. She dreaded the fact it still needed to be pushed back against the wall. That's when she remembered Hefty's strength, but would he be ok to move this heavy object again.

"Um, if it isn't too much trouble, do you think you could put my desk back over here?" She asked sheepishly.

Hefty's face suddenly beamed, "Sure, no problem." He chirped.

Within seconds the desk was returned back in place. It felt good to be helpful; especially with all the caring she and the other smurfettes has shown him. Perhaps there could be a place for him here in this village until he can find a way to get back home.


	7. Coping

**Chapter 7: Coping**

**MEANWHILE, BACK IN THE SMURF VILLAGE**

For the past two weeks, the smurfs did what they could to repair the village and the Smurf Dam regardless of the fact they had lost Hefty. Many of them found it very difficult to cope with this fact. This had defiantly changed the once active, happy community into a sad, mourning place.

One day, Handy watched as Smurfette and some of the other smurfs took the time to finish cleaning Hefty's house. Anger started boiling up inside of him. He did not like the idea of other smurfs going into his best friend's home without his permission. Without hesitation, Handy storms up to the open door of the house and stomped his foot to get everyone's attention.

"What do you smurfs think you are doing in here?" He spat in a furious tone.

"We are cleaning out Hefty's home." Harmony stated the obvious.

"Why?" Handy threw his arms up in the air.

"Well, uh…" Harmony tried to think of a reason, but no idea would come to him.

"It just helps the healing, Handy." Smurfette piped up as she drains a wet cloth in a soapy filled bucket.

"Have all of you gone insane?" Cried out the carpenter smurf. "Hefty is gone! Do you hear me? He's not coming back. Somehow I don't think cleaning his house up is not going to make much of a difference."

"How can you say that?" Smurfette called back, practically in tears over what Handy just said. "You were Hefty's best friend. If anyone would understand how important this is to the rest of us, you certainly should."

"The only thing I understand Smurfette is that you are trespassing in another smurf's home without permission. Now all of you get out!" Handy demands, pointing to the only exit of the house.

"But Handy, we haven't finished cleaning up yet." Greedy pleaded.

"I said **Get Out**!" Screamed Handy.

As soon as he made sure every smurf was out of the house, Handy grabbed a few 2x4's, his hammer, and a handful of nails. In order to insure no other smurf would enter into Hefty's home, Handy began to hammer down the 2x4's on the door, and windows.

Smurfette watches him with sadness in her eyes. She understands how Handy was feeling, but that should not be a good reason for him to lash out on the other smurfs who were just trying to do something positive during this rough time.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Papa Smurf stares blankly at one of his spell books. Images of the haunting night lingered. Over and over again he watched Hefty's body being dragged along with the Dam in the currents of rushing water. He knew the struggle that his little smurfs are going through, but for some reason he is also finding it hard to cope with the reality of this just yet.

Grandpa Smurf does what he can to help, but he is finding it difficult to keep up with the daily things Papa Smurf usually dealt with. Papa Smurf knew he had to pull himself out of this funk, but there was one thing he hated most and that was losing one of his little smurfs. He sat there for minutes pondering on what he was going to do next.

"Papa Smurf, Papa Smurf." Smurfette's soft voice broke his concentrating thoughts. He looked up to see the blond smurfette entering his home.

"What is it, Smurfette?" He said calmly.

"Oh, Papa Smurf, you have to talk to Handy. I don't think he is taking the loss of Hefty too well. The other smurfs and I were just trying to clean out Hefty's home when he came along, and not only did he kick us out, but now he's boarding up the door and windows." She whined.

Figuring that this was a good wake up call for him, Papa Smurf stood up. "All right, I'll have a word with him."

"Oh thank you Papa Smurf." Smurfette cooed. "You know, I'm getting together with some of the other smurfs up at the field beside Farmer's garden later. We are going to talk about our feelings in hopes that it would help us feel better about all of this. We would like it if you and Handy would join us." She offered before leaving Papa Smurf's house.

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll do what I can." Papa Smurf nodded.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

MEANWHILE, BY THE BEACH

A smurf with a droopy hat wonders up towards the beach. He looked around as if he was trying to find something, or someone. Clumsy had searched under every rock and around every tree, but still he couldn't seem to find what or who he is looking for. With one more attempt of desperation, he took in a deep breath and brought his hands up around his mouth.

"Brainy!" He called out. "Brainy, where are you?"

"No need to yell, Clumsy. I'm over here." Responded a calm quiet voice from the other side of a nearby bush.

Immediately, Clumsy poked his head through the leaves of the bush and saw his best friend sitting beside the statue Painter made in honor of the strongest smurf of the village.

"Gosh, Brainy. How long have you been sitting here?" Clumsy asked.

"Oh, a while, I suppose." Answered Brainy with a pouty look on his face.

"I was wondering if you would like to join me and some of the other smurfs. We are going to sit in the field by Farmer's garden and talk about our feelings on what happened that stormy night." Clumsy explained.

"No thanks Clumsy."

"But Brainy. This could really help us deal with not having Hefty around anymore." Clumsy pleaded as he stepped through the bush and sat beside Brainy.

"I don't know. I just don't feel like being around anyone right now."

"Golly, I always thought it was a good idea to be around loved ones during times like these."

Brainy raises his head up and looked at Clumsy with one eyebrow raised. "Who told you that?"

"You did." Clumsy giggled. "Remember, it was a while ago, but I remember."

"Gee, I-I really said that?" Brainy drew his attention onto the sandy beach with a baffled look on his face.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us in the field, Brainy? I bet the others will be glad to see you there too." Clumsy asked in one last desperate attempt.

Before responding, Brainy took in a deep breath and let out a long sigh. "Ok Clumsy. Lets go join the other smurfs."

"Oh, I'm so glad to hear you say that!" Cheered Clumsy as he jumped up and reached over to help Brainy up from the ground. When Clumsy pulled back he failed to see a rock sitting behind him. "The other smurfs will be… Whoa, whoa… Oof!" As he stepped back, Clumsy tripped over the rock, taking Brainy with him.

With a bashful giggle, Clumsy sheepishly looks over to Brainy whom is sitting up and dusting off the sand on his arms and face. "Uh, sorry."

Brainy straightened the glasses on his face and gave Clumsy an annoyed look. His features then softened with a small reassuring smile. "It's ok, Clumsy. Here, let me help you up."

Brainy stands up and takes Clumsy's hand before helping him to his feet.

"Gee thanks Brainy." Clumsy said as he walked beside Brainy as they left the beach.

"Don't mention it. What are friends for?"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Papa Smurf walked up to Hefty's house where Handy was still hammering up the last board over one of the windows. The bearded smurf shakes his head, realizing how serious the situation was.

"Handy? I was wondering if you would like to talk." Papa Smurf started.

"About what, Papa Smurf?" Handy knew what the answer was already, but decided to ask the question anyway.

"About what happened two weeks ago, and why you are now boarding up Hefty's house?" The village elder addressed.

"Oh that." Handy hung his head in both grief and guilt. "Guess I have an issue with every smurf going into Hefty's home without him here to give the 'ok'." He said as he dropped his hammer into his toolbox.

"Something tells me that there is more that is on your mind then some of the smurfs going into Hefty's home." Papa Smurf said, attempting to get Handy explain more of his feelings.

For a moment Handy didn't say anything. He stood there letting his face get tense as he fought the tears forming in his eyes. Finally with a deep breath, Handy faces Papa Smurf.

"I was right there, Papa Smurf. I could have ran out and grabbed him." The carpenter smurf blurted. "But all I did was stand there and let the river take both him and the Smurf Dam away."

"Hush now, my little smurf. There is no sense in beating yourself up over this. It wasn't your fault." Papa Smurf counseled as he placed his hand on the young smurf's shoulder.

"But Papa Smurf. If the roles were reversed, Hefty would have just ran up and grabbed me without even thinking twice about it." Handy pointed out.

"Maybe so, but what if you did go out in order to grab Hefty? What if you both didn't make it to land? Then the village would be minus two smurfs instead of one. Somehow I doubt Hefty would have wanted that to happen. The village needs you Handy. It is time that we let go of what happened that night, and allow life here to continue. It will be harder without Hefty, but we have to try. Even I am having problems dealing with this. That is why I need the strength of all my little smurfs behind me."

Handy listened to every word Papa Smurf spoke. His speech touched him so much that he allowed the tears to fall freely down his face. Papa Smurf took this moment to pull him in for a hug.

"In time we will heal, Handy, but in the meantime we need to reflect and let go. Smurfette and the others are getting together in order to talk about their feelings. They are asking that you and I would come join them. What do you say?"

After thinking about it for a moment, Handy slowly nodded his head to say 'yes'.

"Alright, lets go then." Papa Smurf said as he guided Handy over to the field with his arm over his shoulder. They just made it to the field as Poet Smurf starts to express his feelings in a poem that he just recently wrote.

_Whenever there was a Smurf in jeopardy_

_There would be one Smurf to count on,_

_And that Smurf was Hefty._

_His muscles, like his heart, was strong_

_Nothing kept him from doing his job_

_Not even a distance long._

_Even now that he is gone from our sight_

_Never will he be gone from our minds_

_The Smurf with all the might._

Poet Smurf finished his poem and lowered his head in grief.

"Oh, boo-hoo-hoo. That was beautiful, Poet." Wept Smurfette.

"Yeah, I bet Hefty would have loved it too." Mentioned Greedy.

The other smurfs all nodded their heads in agreement. Poet smiled at that comment and nodded his head as well. Papa Smurf looked around and saw that quit a few smurfs had indeed joined this group, including Grandpa Smurf and the smurflings.

"Indeed," Papa Smurf spoke up. "Thank you for sharing that poem with us."

"It…wasn't easy to say this poem, Papa Smurf." Poet admitted, fighting back his tears.

"I understand. I'm sure we are all having problems in dealing with this great loss. Even I am having troubles coping with it." Papa Smurf again spoke with honesty.

Brainy lifted his head up from the ground to peer over at his mentor. Hearing that from Papa Smurf caused him to feel concern for the village elder.

"I'm glad you've all decided to have this meeting in order to share your feelings here today. In fact I bet we can all benefit in having more of these kinds of meetings in the future." Papa Smurf continued. "Would anyone else like to share a few words or memories?"

For a moment everyone was silent once more. Either they had troubles thinking of something they wanted to say, or they were too emotional to say them. Baby Smurf crawled out into the middle of the circle and begins to shake his rattle as he made cooing noises.

"He was defiantly a true-blue friend." Snappy finally said, breaking the ice.

"Yes, and helpful too." Greedy added.

"At times he could be quite affectionate." Smurfette chimed.

"You mean like how he tends to give everyone suffocating bear hugs on 'Hug a Smurf Day'." Brainy commented, still feeling the effects of Hefty's usual one arm squeeze around his ribcage. Many of the smurfs start to chuckle as they too knew how Brainy felt about those hugs.

"I think the only smurf he was actually gentle with was Baby." Smurfette smiles as she lifted Baby up onto her lap. Everyone nodded knowing that Baby always had that effect on everyone, even Grouchy.

"I hate not having Hefty around anymore." Grouchy grumbled with an unusually sadder expression on his face.

"We all do, Grouchy." Papa Smurf said. "This meeting is only but a first step in the healing process for all of us. In time we should all feel better, and be able to cope with this loss." Everyone started nodding their heads, some were still wiping their faces from the running tears.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm feeling a little bit hungry now." Greedy piped up. Some of the smurfs start giggling over his comment.

"That sounds like a good idea, Greedy. Lets all go back to the village and have some dinner." Papa Smurf suggested. The others all nodded in agreement. Everyone began to get up to follow the smurf elder back, except Handy Smurf.

"Aren't you coming Handy?" Smurfette asked when she turns to see the carpenter smurf still standing in the field.

"In a minute. There is one thing I have to do first." Handy said before heading to the beach.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Handy walked up to the shore where the statue of Hefty stood solid, staring out at the ocean. The carpenter smurf doesn't say anything at first. He just looks up and admired the great details Painter Smurf did on the facial expression. It made Handy miss his friend even more. He let out a deep sigh before placing his hand on the statue's foot.

"Hey there, old friend." Handy said as if the statue could respond. "Boy, you have no idea how much I miss you. The other smurfs miss you too, but at least they are starting to finally cope with the emotion of loosing you. I, on the other hand, am finding it harder. Each day should get better though. Especially if I join in more group talks with Smurfette and the others. That should help a lot."

Handy pauses to catch a stray tear that attempted to run down his cheek. With a sniffle, he continues.

"I hope wherever you are now, you are happy. But, it's like what Papa Smurf said we have to move on. The village needs me, and even though you are gone we can't let that stop life from continuing. I actually just came by here to say goodbye. You will always be missed," again Handy took a deep breath, "but you will never be forgotten."

Before leaving the shore, Handy stepped up and wraps his arms as best as he can around the statue's waist. Feeling better now that he could say goodbye to his friend, he knew that things could only get better from now on.


	8. The Village Smurf!

**** I borrowed the lyrics of the song "Come by the Hills" by Loreena McKennit for this chapter. (I have changed a few words to fit the personality of these characters, however.)**

**Chapter 8: The Village Smurf**

**A MONTH LATER**

Whether Hefty's stay would be only temporary or permanent, the smurfettes decided to build him his own mushroom house. Hefty Smurf is ok with this decision. He figured that since he was near his original strength now it would be better to leave the clinic free for anyone else who would be sick. The home that the smurfette's built wasn't anything special. It was just a typical mushroom house with a bed, table and fireplace inside.

'_Besides it having a strange smell to it, all it now needs is my barbells and it is just like my home in the smurf village.'_ Hefty thought as he entered inside.

"Do you like it?" Mama Smurf asked as she walked up to him.

"It's very nice, thank you." Hefty replied. He sniffs the air carefully before turning to Mama Smurf. "However, what is that smell?"

"Oh, it's called sage. It is a sacred tradition that every new home is, what is called, smudged."

"Huh?" The Smurf gave her a puzzled look.

"In other words, Hefty, it helps protect not only the home, but whomever lives in it. It's a Wiccan thing." Mama Smurf explains.

"Oh ok." Shrugged Hefty. Even though he still doesn't quite understand what Mama Smurf means, he decided not to carry on with this discussion.

"We weren't sure how you would like to decorate your home, so we just left it plain." Mama Smurf said.

"No, no. This will do. I'm not usually one for decorations." He admitted.

"Well, alright then. Perhaps later we can get together for another counseling session. One way or another we will find out where you come from, and what had happened to you." The smurfette elder says as she is heading for the door.

"That sounds good. I think, in the meantime, I'll go have a look around the village." Hefty announced.

Mama Smurf chuckled warmly, "Ok, but don't push yourself too hard. You are still healing from your injuries."

"Eh, I heal fast…" Hefty shrugs and flexes his muscles.

Again, Mama Smurf chuckles, "I've noticed. Alright then, have fun." She said before walking out the door.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Hefty Smurf walked through the village, admiring the beautiful look that the smurfettes created. A lot of homes reminded him a bit like Smurfette's back in the smurf village. Most of the smurfettes grew flowers along the sides of each house, and have heart shaped shutters.

He then walked passed some hot springs. The large steaming pool in the center of beautifully decorated spa has candles and bottles of scented oils surrounding it. Hefty figures that this would be the spot where the smurfettes come to relax after a hard day's work. When he looked up over the trees he sees a volcano that is about ten miles away from the village. Mama Smurf had told him about this volcano, and that had been dormant for hundreds of years. She assured him that it is safe to live in this area. With a smile, he carried on with his walk.

As Hefty headed back through the village, he noticed a few of the other smurfettes watching him with dreamy looks in their eyes. He couldn't help but to gloat a little. Never had he received so much attention. Without even realizing, Hefty started to puff out his chest as continued to strut past the giggling smurfettes.

He stopped when a familiar sound caught his attention. For the moment he couldn't seem to figure out where he had heard this sound before. It was defiantly music, he knew that, but who is playing it?

Hefty turned the corner to see a smurfette, with a light brown hair playing a guitar. The tune she is playing was the most beautiful sound he has ever heard. She began to sing a song that went with the tune.

_Come by the hills to the land where smurfy is free._

_ And stand where the peaks meet the sky and the rocks reach the sea._

_ Where the rivers run clear and the bracken is gold in the sun._

_ And cares of tomorrow must smurf till this day is done._

Hefty felt instantly calm has he heard her sing. The more he thought about the sound she is making the more he found it familiar. It bothered him terribly. Usually his memory is good, but since the near-death experience, it has been difficult for him to remember much recently.

_Come by the hills to the land where life is a song._

_ And sing while the birds fill the air with their joy all day long._

_ Where the trees sway in time, and even the wind sings in tune._

_ And cares of tomorrow must smurf till this day is done._

Finally, Hefty recognized where he had heard this tune before. He remembers a time while he was drinking some medicine tea. His mind was still foggy, and yet, he recognized the sound of music outside the window. It had been an encouragement for him to get better quicker.

_Come by the hills to the land where legend remains._

_ Where stories of old stir the heart and may yet come again._

_ Where the past has been lost and the future still to be won._

_ And cares of tomorrow must smurf till this day is done._

He inwardly chuckled as he thought of home.

'_Harmony Smurf could learn a few lessons from this smurfette on how to play real music.' _ He thought.

Hefty knows he isn't much of an artist of any field, but he knows what he likes. A small dreamy sigh escapes from his lips as he leans up against the tree. He wishes that this song would never end.

_ Come by the hills to the land where the smurfy is free._

_ And stand where the peaks meet the sky and the rocks reach the sea._

_ Where the rivers run clear and the bracken is gold in the sun._

_ And cares of tomorrow must smurf till this day is done._

The smurfette finished her song and looked when heard someone clapping. She smiled when she saw Hefty Smurf standing before her.

"That was beautiful." Hefty tells her. He stops clapping and steps forward.

"Why, thank you. I'm glad liked it." The smurfette replied bashfully.

"Y-you played that very song outside the window of the clinic, didn't you?" Hefty carefully asked.

The smurfette blushed more before answering. "Yes. I've always felt that music can help guide the soul home."

"Really? That is fascinating. So ah, what's your name?" He asked her.

"My name is Melody. And you are Hefty Smurf if I am not mistaken. I'm glad to see that you are finally out and about." The smurfette said with a grin.

"Hmm, word travels fast around here."

Melody chuckles slightly and held up a flyer before answering. "Yes it does, especially with 'Tattlerette's Daily Report' being delivered each morning."

"Ah, I have heard of these, but haven't really seen one." Hefty admited.

"Here, you can have this one. I'm done with it." Melody said as she got up from the ground. She handed him the flyer before walking away.

"Thanks, er, where are you going?" Hefty asks with a confused look on his face.

"I'm off to do my chores. They have to get done sometime today." Melody again chuckles before heading in the opposite direction.

"Oh." Before Hefty could say anything else to the talented smurfette she had turned the corner and disappeared.

Hefty Smurf continued walking through another part of the village. He started to become very interested in the flyer that Melody handed him. He had mixed feelings about having someone write articles about him. Was he really this popular and so very interesting to actually have someone write three pages about him?

He was so fixated in the article that his guard was fully down. Suddenly a rope came down over his head and tightly strapped itself around his chest and arms. This movement shocked Hefty so much that he dropped the flyer.

"Hey!" The strong smurf hollered. He quickly spun his head around to see where this rope came from and who threw it.

To his surprise it was another smurfette that had thrown the lasso. He mentally smacked himself as he remembered where he was, of course it would be another smurfette.

"Oh smurf-heavens. I am so sorry." The smurfette said as she came running up to Hefty. Her smurf hat had a western look to it. She also wore smurf-like cowgirl boots. Her reddish-brown hair was done up in two braids.

"I was actually trying to smurf for the target beside you here." She adds as she helps Hefty out of the rope tie and pointed to a sewn dummy filled with hay.

"Heh, heh. That's ok. It's not everyday I get lassoed by a smurfette." Hefty chuckles as he pulls over the rope over his head.

"My name is Cowgirl, by the way." She says while accepting the rest of her lasso from Hefty and shaking his hand forcefully.

"Er, great." Hefty replies, while taking his hand back from Cowgirl's grip. "I'm Hef…"

"Hefty Smurf, yes, I know…In fact, we all know." Cowgirl interrupted.

"Right, you probably know because of the, er, flyer…" Hefty stated picking up the paper Melody gave him.

"Why don't you come and meet some of the other smurfettes?" Cowgirl suggested. She grabs his arm and pulled him towards a small group of smurfettes that were sitting on a nearby fence.

"Hefty Smurf, meet Ballette, the dancer of the village." The ballerina smurfette daintily waves hello to Hefty.

"The bookworm, here, is Brainette." The smurfette with glasses lifts her head up from her book slightly and acknowledges Hefty with a "Hey."

"Our village cook is Gingerette." Cowgirl pointed to the next smurfette with fiery red hair and wearing a clean white apron.

"I hope you've enjoyed some of the meals that I sent while you were recovering?" Gingerette asked.

"Yes I did, thanks." Hefty told her while patting his satisfied tummy.

"The baby Gingette is holding is Babette." Cowgirl says continuing the introductions. And lastly there's…"

Before Cowgirl could finish introducing the smaller smurfette with blond hair and long bangs, she lost her balance when she tried to wave hello. "Eeep!" The klutzy smurfette cried out just as she fell back, and before landing with a thud.

"Klutzette…" Cowgirl grumbles.

Concerned, Hefty ran up to the fallen smurfette. He climbs over the fence to help Klutzette to her feet. "Are you alright?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Klutzette chuckled. "I just fell on my head that's all."

"Heh, you remind me of someone I know back home." Hefty smiled in relief knowing that this smurfette is going to be all right.

"Did this hurt?" A smurfette with short curly bleach blond hair asked as she leaned forward and pointed at Hefty's tattoo.

"Excuse me?" Hefty turned with a puzzled look to the smurfette that just spoke to him.

"This tattoo. Did it hurt?" She asked again.

"Uh, no." He plainly answered after realizing what she meant.

"Really? Because I heard from Tiffany, a wood sprite, that she heard from her friend across the forest, that she heard from her twin sister, that tattoos do hurt sometimes." The smurfette blabbed out in one breath.

"Who are you, and what the Smurf did you just say?" Hefty questioned the bleach blond smurfette.

The smurfettes still sitting on the fence started laughing out loud. They waited a long time for someone to ask that to their chatterbox sister.

"This is Gosipette, Hefty." Cowgirl said with a chuckle.

"Aren't you going to introduce me, Cowgirl?" A smooth seductive voice said from behind.

Everyone turned to see a beautiful smurfette in a velvety purple dress. Her hair is a long brown color with curls at the ends. She stood modeling her posture with one hand on her hip and the other resting behind her head.

Cowgirl let out a sigh and rolls her eyes skyward. "Hefty Smurf, this is Valvette."

"Er, hi." Hefty waves.

"Mmm, your much more handsome now without that seaweed all over you." Valvette purred.

"I bet." Hefty chuckled.

The other smurfettes all shook their heads and rolled their eyes skyward.

"Tell me, is it true that you are very strong?" Valvette asked as she walked up to Hefty in a flirting way.

"Sure am." Hefty proudly responded while flexing his upper arm muscle. "But I'm still not at full strength yet."

"Oh. You wouldn't by chance be able to help me move some furniture, would you?" Valvette asked while batting her eyes.

"Ah, I suppose…"

Before Hefty could finish his sentence, Valvette grabbed his arm and guided him back to her place.

"I don't believe it." Gingerette sighed.

"Yeah, that smurf is just getting better, and Valvette already has him working." Cowgirl shakes her head in disbelief.


	9. Smurf vs Smurfette

**Chapter 9: Smurf vs. Smurfette **

**A WEEK LATER**

Brainette walked through the village, calculating what other chores that needs to be done. She stopped when she saw four smurfettes not doing anything, but sitting on a log and staring at something.

"What do you smurfettes think you are doing? Why aren't you doing your chores?" Demanded the bespectacled brunette. No one seemed too eager to answer, instead they leaned their heads over to one side to look past Brainette. This frustrated the smart smurfette. She pushed her glasses up against her face before forcing her fists on her hips.

"I demand to know what is so interesting here!" She cried out in desperation.

Valvette finally looked at Brainette. She didn't say anything, but gently pushed her face towards the direction where all the other smurfettes are staring.

"Oh." Brainette said before finding herself at a loss for words.

Over by Gingerette's house stood Hefty Smurf. He apparently offered to chop wood for the chef of the village. The smurfettes watched as he carefully placed another log onto the stand. He lifted the axe up over his head and with one mighty swing he was able to spit the log in two. Hefty pauses for a bit to whip a few beads of sweat off his brow before picking up another log.

"Well, it certainly looks like our, ehm, guest is getting better now." Brainette commented, as she too if finding the scene rather hypnotic.

"Yes. I could defiantly smurf that sight all day." Valvette sighed dreamingly.

Brainette shook her head out from staring at the smurf and brought her attention back to the lazy smurfettes. "Yes, well, with attitude like that then nothing in this village will ever get done. Now I suggest you stop loitering and go off to finish your chores before Mama Smurf sees you here." She said pushing the smurfettes off the log and herding them away.

Before leaving, Brainette once again stops to look at the smurf. She lets out a small whistle before walking off.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

After Hefty helped chopped firewood for Gingerette, the village cook, she gave him a couple of delicious Smurfberry tarts. Normally, Gingerette doesn't hand out any deserts before dinner, but she was very grateful for all his help.

As Hefty ate the tarts it reminded a bit like Greedy Smurf's baking. Although Greedy would never let him have any desert treats before it was dinner time, even if he would help chop wood for him. Yes, living here does have its privileges, especially with really tasty tarts that could give Greedy a run for his smurfberries.

Hefty just finished the last tart when he spots Toughette walking by. She is carrying two heavy pails of water on a lever. The lever is sitting on her shoulders causing her to slump forward slightly.

In Hefty's mind it looks like she needed help with that water. He got up and rushed over to golden haired smurfette.

"Can I help you with those?" Hefty asks holding his hand, ready to receive the heavy lever.

"No thank you. I got it." Toughette quickly jerked away before Hefty could grab the lever.

"But those look heavy. I don't want you to hurt yourself carrying them."

Toughette glared hard at Hefty. "Are implying that I cannot carry heavy things?"

"Well, I..." Hefty wasn't sure how to address this subject.

"Listen, Mr. Muscle Smurf, not all of us smurfettes are as 'delicate' as you may think. I mean, who _**do**_ you think carried your sorry smurf butt all the way from the beach?" Toughette snapped.

Hefty was speechless. He was told that a smurfette named Toughette rescued him from the shore. Now he is meeting her in person for the first time. Not a very good first impression, he thought.

"If you would excuse me. Some of us have chores to finish." Toughette growled before walking off.

Hefty was about to follow her when someone grabbed his arm. He turned to see a smurfette in a purple dress.

"It's better to let her do her own thing, it's just safer that way." Valvette spoke.

"Safer?" He wondered if this smurfette was really dangerous, or if Valvette was just pulling his leg.

"Oh, trust me. That smurfette has a temper like you wouldn't believe." The long curly-haired brunette smurfette chuckled.

Valvette coiled her arm tightly around Hefty's muscular arm. "Now, if you really want to be helpful, you can come help me move some furniture from my home." She purred.

"Again? Didn't we do that last week?" Hefty asked suspiciously.

"True, but I just didn't like how the new furniture clashed with my curtains. I have decided to go with my old furniture." Valvette shrugged. She then guided the young smurf to her home still draping over his arm.

Toughette turned to glance at Valvette and Hefty walking in the opposite direction and growled. She knew Valvette's game. _'How can this smurf be so gullible?'_ She thought angrily. Toughette shook her head and continued walking with the heavy water pails.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**LATER THAT DAY**

The smurfettes often enjoy a time in just having fun. A couple of smurfettes gathered to play some smurf-volley ball in a field just outside of the village. There are two teams of five smurfettes with a net dividing them. Toughette played on one side with four other smurfettes. Cowgirl played on the other side with her own team. Valvette played referee, while at the same time touching up her make up.

Hefty just happened to be walking by when he caught a glimpse of them playing. He had no idea that they knew how to play smurf-volley ball. Without interrupting, Hefty sat on a near by rock to watch.

"Best you be moseying along on now, Toughette. I recon that we've have got you and your team beat this time. One more point, and my here team will win this game." Cowgirl snarled mockingly.

"You can go ahead and try, Cowgirl." Toughette smirked.

Cowgirl served the ball over her head and smacked it with her fist. The ball flew over the net and one of the smurfettes on Toughette's team tagged the ball up and Toughette leapt up from behind, and slammed the ball hard with a loud "Ee-yeah!" over the net. Cowgirl and another smurfette on her team ran into each other trying to reach the ball first. The ball bounced on the ground in front of the two smurfettes.

"Awe nuts." Grumbled Cowgirl.

"Ha! Better luck next time." Toughette stood tall and proud with her arms crossed over her chest. Her teammates cheered knowing they have won another game.

"But we almost had you beat this time." Complained Cowgirl.

"Forget it Cowgirl. Nobody beats Toughette. She's just too good." Valvette says as she still admires herself in the compact makeup and mirror case in her hand.

"You know, it would be nice to have a real challenger in this game for once." Toughette thought out loud.

The sound of someone clearing his throat brought everyone's attention to the smurf sitting on the rock. Hefty hopped off the rock and walked up to the smurfettes confidently.

"I'm a little out of practice, but can I play?" He asked.

"Well if it isn't for the big tough smurf." Toughette teased.

"Awe, come on Toughette. Let him play." Valvette said, looking up from her reflection.

"Yeah, unless you are afraid of a _**real**_ challenge." Cowgirl snickered.

"I'm not afraid of anything…" Toughette growled. "Fine, lets see what your are made of… _Smurf_."

Hefty smirked as he moved his hat forward slightly as he headed up to the other side of the net.

"Just to let you know that I won't use my full strength." He said thoughtfully. Hefty remembered that anytime he used his full strength in playing any sport the other smurfs would get hurt. The last thing he wants to do was hurt anyone, especially one of the smurfettes.

"Hey, don't smurf me any favors. If you're going to play, then play." Toughette warned.

"Alright, here comes the serve." Hefty maked the serve. The ball flew over the net and Toughette slammed it back towards Hefty with her fist.

"Is that the best you got? I thought you were tough?" Toughette raised her eyebrow.

Hefty felt insulted with that remark, so he decided to give her a sample of how strong he really is. Again he tosses the ball in the air, and with all his strength he slams the ball over the net.

Toughette barely got to smack the ball back over to Hefty. But as she hits the ball with the lower part of her arm, she felt a sting of pain from the force when it impact against her skin.

"Ow," She mutters as she rubbed her arm.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. See, this is why I don't use my full strength when I play smurf-volley ball." Hefty apologized.

To Hefty's surprise, Toughette did not respond angrily. She chuckled and looked up at him.

"Finally, a real challenger." Toughette cheered. "Come on. Let's play, for real now."

Hefty grinned impressively. None of the other smurfs from his village could ever handle playing smurf-volley ball with him. For the first time, he found someone that actually wanted him to use his full strength. Again, he smacked the ball over the net. Toughette returned it with a forceful punch. Back and forth the two of them hit the ball as hard as they could to each other. The other smurfettes cheered excitably. For once they felt that Toughette has met her match.

Hours have past. Most of the smurfettes got bored and left. Only now Cowgirl and Valvette stayed to watch, but even they were slowly becoming bored.

"Ok, I like watching a good game now and then, but this is just plain ridiculous." Valvette whined.

"I am inclined to have to agree with you on this one." Cowgirl sighed. "These two have been smurfing the same game for hours."

Valvette had enough and stood up. "Look you two, it's getting late!" She spoke out loud to the players. "The sun is starting to come down now."

"Forget it, Valvette. They are too into the game to listen. Lets just go." Cowgirl suggested.

"Fine. You want to go smurf some Smurfberry tarts from Gingerette's secret stash?" Valvette mischievously smirks while jerking her thumb back towards the village.

"Sure."

As Cowgirl and Valvette leave the playing field, Toughette and Hefty still kept to the game. Neither of them showed signs of wanting to catch a breath.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**THREE DAYS LATER**

For the first time in months, Hefty was able to wake up at the crack of dawn. This is a great accomplishment being that for the longest time since the accident he found it difficult to get up early. He began with his morning stretches and exercises. Afterwards he opened the door to ready himself for his first jog in months, Hefty spotted Toughette, as she too is getting ready for a jog. An idea came to him, and he jogged up to her.

"Hey," he said to her.

Hefty's voice took her off guard slightly. She quickly turned and replied, "You're up early..."

"This is the time I usually get up." Hefty stated. "Getting ready to go jogging?" He added.

"Yeah, so?" Toughette stood with her hands on her hips.

"Well, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I joined you. Being that I am unfamiliar with these woods." Hefty sheepishly admitted.

Toughette rolled her eyes skyward. "You think you can keep up?"

Hefty smirked and raised his eyebrow. "Just lead the way." He said with a gesture of his hand.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Both smurf and smurfette jogged side by side. At one point the two of them stopped to get some fruit from a tree.

Toughette leapt from tree branch to tree branch and grabbed the biggest, juiciest fruit she could see. She did a few 'Tarzan' moves before doing a flip and gracefully landing on the ground. Mockingly she tossed the fruit up in the air and caught it back in her hand. She gave Hefty a cocky look, as if to say, 'now lets see how you get the fruit.'

Sure enough, Hefty didn't want to let her know his greatest fear was heights. Quickly he looked around his feet and spots a pebble. He picked it up then looked for a proper target. Aiming the pebble, he pulled his hand back then threw it. The pebble hit the fruit perfectly just where it touched the tree branch. Hefty caught the fruit just before it comes near the ground. Giving Toughette the same cocky smirk look, he added his performance by gently tapping the fruit against a nearby rock. It cracked down the middle breaking it open. Hefty separates the juicy liquid evenly in the two halves and offers Toughette one half.

Toughette simply raises her eyebrow. She is only slightly impressed.

As they continued jogging, Toughette started to warm up to Hefty. She began telling him about the safety areas, and the dangerous areas of the woods. Their morning jog ended up being a long guided tour. They even stopped on the very part of the beach where Toughette first found Hefty Smurf. Some of the debris from the damaged dam still lingered along the shore. Hefty reflected for a moment as he picked up some of the broken pieces of wood. He became quiet for a moment as he thought of how he must have survived while floating on this debris. Toughette simply just allowed him to stand silent for a bit before taking him back to the village.

By the time Toughette and Hefty returned to the village, the other smurfettes had already started on their daily chores.

"Ah, there you two are." Mama Smurf said as soon as she spotted Toughette and Hefty jogging by.

"Sorry we're late, Mama Smurf," Toughette panted. "This mornings' jog took longer then expected."

"Oh, I'm not too worried about that." Mama Smurf said with an assuring tone. "Did you two have fun?"

"You could say that." Hefty grinned. "Toughette decided to show me around a bit."

"Glad to hear you two getting along. Now if you both don't mind there are many things that still need getting done around here. And we can always use a pair of strong helpers to assist." Mama Smurf gestured to Hefty and Toughette.

"Yes Mama Smurf." Both Toughette and Hefty chime.


	10. Enemy’s Near, part 1

**Chapter 10: Enemy is Near, part 1**

**FOUR MONTHS LATER**

It was a beautiful day, and a group of smurfettes took Hefty along to go pick smurfberries. The strong smurf realized that it had been a while since he went smurfberry picking, and for him, this felt good.

The smurfettes have been such gracious hostesses. They've been giving him the five-star treatment ever since his health improved, especially when the smurfettes realized how strong he was. The only smurfette that seems less enthusiastic with Hefty's strength was Toughette. After their smurf-volley ball game months ago the two of them have been competing with each other over anything. Whether it is sports, or chores, Hefty and Toughette would see who would get the most done in the quickest time.

Hefty, finally looks over to Toughette. As soon as she realized the smurf was looking at her, she glanced back in return. Hefty immediately smirked at her as if to say, _'bet I can pick more berries then you'_. Toughette smirked back as if to say, _'your on'_. The two of them starts right away to race by picking as many berries at once.

Just then they heard a group of smurfettes screaming in the next meadow. Instantly, Hefty and Toughette dropped their baskets and run to investigate the commotion. The rest of the smurfettes in their group tagged along behind them.

As soon as Heft, Toughette, and the others reached the other meadow they see what is exciting the rest of the smurfettes. A large blue-gray cat is chasing them.

"IT'S PHOEBE!" Screamed the panicking smurfettes.

"Oh great." Growled Toughette.

"Phoebe?" Questioned Hefty.

"I'll explain later...could us your help, however. We need to distract Phoebe, so the others can smurf to safety." Toughette ordered.

"That shouldn't be a problem. I've dealt with cats before." Hefty gloated as he stretched his fingers forward, causing them to make crackling sounds.

"So brave..." Cooed one of the blond haired smurfettes standing behind them.

"Er, right." Toughette groaned with a raised eyebrow at her. She then turns back to Hefty. "Ready?"

"You bet. Lets go." The Smurf replied as he prepared to run.

Like a bolt of lightning, Toughette and Hefty ran right in front of the blue-gray cat distracting her to follow them instead of the rest of the smurfettes. Phoebe eagerly chased the smurf and smurfette away from the meadow. This gave the perfect opportunity for the others to make it back home. A few of the smurfettes stayed behind in a tree to make sure Toughette and Hefty would be able to escape the evil cat.

Hefty and Toughette ran as fast as their little legs could carry them. Not surprising, Phoebe has no trouble keeping up. The only advantage the young smurf and smurfette have is their quick movements around tight corners. To even confuse the cat even more, Hefty and Toughette split up in two directions and ran around Phoebe. When Phoebe stopped to figure out which blue creature to follow, Hefty and Toughette took this opportunity to run behind the cat and kick her hard in the back end. Phoebe yelped, but by the time she turned to hiss at her attackers they were gone. Feeling embarrassed, Phoebe decided to head for home.

In a near by bush, Toughette and Hefty high-fives each other then rejoins the other smurfette's before heading home.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"So, where does Phoebe come from?" Hefty asked once they had reached the safety of the village.

"Phoebe and her owner, a witch by name of Gloria, both live in an old house, east, towards the dry edge of the forest." Toughette explained.

"Needless to say, these two are trying to capture us because they think they can turn us..." Gingerette adds before being cut off.

"Let me guess... Gloria thinks she can turn smurfettes into gold?" Hefty interrupted with a chuckle.

"Diamonds, actually." Brainette corrected as she walked up with Mama Smurf at her side.

"I take it that you've smurfed with similar experiences such as this before?" Mama Smurf asked intriguingly.

"Sort of, but with a wizard, named Gargamel and his cat, Azrael." Hefty remembered in thought.

"It is interesting how our two worlds seem so similar in certain ways." Mama Smurf spook in wonder.

"Yes, it is…" Hefty trailed of as that run in with Phoebe did remind him of Azrael. He let out a sigh knowing he was now feeling quit home sick.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

MEANWHILE …

At the edge of the eastern forest sits an old house. From inside a woman cackled to herself over a plan she was working on. This woman is no ordinary middle-aged woman, she is a witch. She had black stringy hair that reaches shoulder length. Her dress was a dark grayish color with patches sewn on her elbows and one on the side of her gown.

"Soon, I will have those allusive smurfettes in my clutches." Crowed Gloria as she sprinkled the next ingredient in her potion. "All I need is one more ingredient in order for my spell to work… PHOEBE!" She screeched towarded the window.

The blue-gray cat jumps onto the ledge after hearing her name being called out. She meowed snobbishly at her owner before licking one of her front paws.

"Where are the smurfberries I requested?" Gloria asked her pet.

A guilty expression suddenly had replaced Phoebe's arrogant look. She slowly shook her head and meowed an apology to the human witch.

"Why you stupid, worthless, bag of fur and fleas!" Gloria bellowed shaking her fist at the cat. She then picked up an empty jar and threw it at Phoebe.

Phoebe gave a yelp as she ducked out of the way. She quickly jumped off outside of the windowsill where it was safer.

"Well, I see if I'm going to have something done right, as usual, I will have to handle them myself." The witch growled as she picked up her carry bag and threw it over her shoulder.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

TWENTY MINUTES LATER…

Hefty, Toughette, Mama Smurf, and a small group of other smurfettes decided to try again and grab some smurfberries before the sun went down. To help pass the time a couple of smurfettes sing a merry tune, with Melody leading the song. Without them realizing a humanoid shadow creeps up to the scene. Gloria poked her head through the bush and is appalled to see a group of smurfettes singing while picking smurfberries.

"Disgusting smurfettes singing their disgusting tunes of joy and happiness…" Scowled Gloria. "What's this?" She stopped mocking the smurfettes tune when something caught her eye. Something she never would expect to see in her lifetime. One of the smurfettes move and from behind appeared into view is the one and only, Hefty Smurf. He turned to smile at Valvette, whom is batting her eyes at him in a flirtatious manner.

"Could it be…? Is it possible…? It is… it's a smurf!" Gloria came to the conclusion. "Why, then it's true… They do exist. How delicious." She cooed, with an evil grin and rubbing her hands together in an eagerly manner. With a low chuckle, Gloria reached into her bag and pulled out a small object.

The un-expecting smurfettes and Hefty continue to pick their berries, when suddenly a tiny perfume shaped glass jar came crashing in the middle of the field. A large puff of pink smoke appears and covers the entire area, creating panic from the smurfettes.

"What's going on?" Hefty demanded.

"It has to be Gloria." Mama Smurf stated. "Better make a run for it…"

Before Mama Smurf, Hefty, Toughette, Valvette, and Melody could take five steps a large net traps them. They are all lifted up into the air. When the five of them were raised passed the pink smoke, they saw Gloria peering down at them with a large, evil grin.

"Oh, what do I have here? It would appear I have captured three smurfettes, Mama Smurf… And what's this…one single smurf? Well, if that don't beat all…" Gloria let in a loud gasp when she notices that Melody is still holding onto her basket filled with smurfberries. "Aahhh, and look at this. It would appear that you have collected the one very ingredient I need for my potion… Smurfberries! I certainly hit the jackpot tonight!" She laughed in triumph as she started walking away back into the forest.

From a nearby tree a couple of smurfettes watch on with concern as their Mama Smurf, Hefty, and other sisters are being taken away by one of their greatest enemies.

"Tar nation! What are we going to do?" Cowgirl cried.

"We have to smurf something. Who knows what Gloria has smurfed?" Klutzette whined.

"Well, we will have to go rescue them." Brainette calmly replied.

"How?" Gingerette asked throwing her fists onto her hips.

"Don't worry… I'll smurf up a plan." Brainette added convincingly.


	11. Enemy’s Near, part 2

**Chapter 11: Enemy's Near, part 2 **

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER, Back at Gloria's home**

Gloria walked into her home with a proud look on her face. She had a firm grip on the net filled with four smurfettes and one smurf out in front of her.

"I don't know where you came from, little Smurf, but when I do find out, be sure I'll hunt the rest of your kind too." Gloria chuckled.

"Highly doubt you will succeed." Hefty huffed, crossing his arms.

"First things first," Gloria cooed as she dropped the smurfettes and Hefty into a cage on her table. She then grabbed Melody's basket of smurfberries. Melody tried to struggle to keep the basket in her hands, but eventually Gloria won. In the process, it caused Melody to fall forward. Hefty goes up to her and helped her back up on her feet.

"I need these to finish my spell. Then I will test it on a few of you." Gloria finished with an evil smirk as she addresses the small basket filled with smurfberries.

Toughette grabbed hold of the wooden bars and begins to shake them violently. With no luck, she saw that she was unable to break them. With a defeated sigh, Toughette turned to Mama Smurf. "What are we going to do now, Mama Smurf?"

"I'm not sure yet, my young smurfette, but with some cleaver planning we will smurf out of here soon." Mama whispered as she eyes the window carefully. She can sense the other young smurfettes coming.

Hefty gently grabs hold of a few of the wooden bars, and like Toughette, he started shaking them. Even though he can bend them slightly, they still could not be broken. He pulled back and pondered for a bit. "With more tug, these bars can break." Hefty announced to the others. "Perhaps if Toughette and I combine our strength, we can succeed."

"Yes. That could work, but wait till I give the signal before you do that. We don't want Gloria to know of our escape plan right away." Mama Smurf ordered.

"Yes, Mama Smurf." Hefty and the smurfettes chime at once.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

MEANWHILE…

Brainette, Cowgirl, Klutzette with a few other smurfettes arrive to Gloria's yard. Before they could leave the safety of the bush, they spot Phoebe patrolling the area.

"So now what, brainiack?" Cowgirl scowled at Brainette.

"Yeah, Phoebe looks mighty hungry." Klutzette added.

Brainette pulled out a smurf-sized abacus from her backpack, and started calculating a formula that would help them in this situation. She smiled when her plan took form.

"Cowgirl, smurf the lasso three quarters east, on a two degree angle." Brainette ordered.

Cowgirl was just about to copy that order, when she realized that she didn't get what the smart smurfette said. "Er, come again?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Brainette lets out an exhausting sigh before pointing towards the right of the front end of the house. "Throw the rope over there…" She growled annoyingly.

"Ok, then." Cowgirl shrugs before spinning her lasso above her head before letting it go. The loop flies towards the house, and as it falls to the ground it tightens around Phoebe's tail.

"NOW!" Brainette cried out as she helped Cowgirl tug on the end of the lasso.

The other smurfettes joined in, and together they were able to yank Phoebe towards them. Phoebe, who was unaware of what was happening to her, let out a loud yelp as she was being flown into the bush where the smurfettes are hiding.

Inside the house, Gloria heard her cat's yelp faintly outside. She glanced up at the window with wonder. "Phoebe?" She whispered. Deciding that it was probably nothing, Gloria shrugged it off before bringing her focus back to the spell.

Gloria wasn't the only one that heard the distress cry of Phoebe. Taking advantage of the fact that the witch has her back to the cage, Mama Smurf looks over to her smurfettes and Hefty. With an approving grin and nod, she gave Toughette and Hefty the go-ahead to start bending the bars.

"Goddess of riches

Goddess of glory

Hear me as I feed you these berries."

Gloria chimed these words as she sprinkles the smurfberries into the brew.

"For times on,

And moons rise,

Turn these smurfettes into diamonds."

As the witch continued to chant her spell, Hefty and Toughette successfully broke two bars on the cage. It was enough for Mama Smurf and the rest of the smurfettes to easily walk out. As they reached the edge of the table, the rescue team had just finished climbing to the window ledge. Cowgirl tossed her lasso up and it snagged on a loose nail on the ceiling rail. Once she knew the rope was secure, Cowgirl then swung up to the table. She handed the rope to Hefty, whom just noticed how high off the ground he was. He quickly hands the rope to Mama Smurf.

"You better go first, Mama Smurf." He suggested after swallowing a large lump in his throat.

For the first time, Mama Smurf could see fear in the smurf's eyes. She sensed his fear and determined it was heights. However, Mama Smurf decided not to say anything about it right at this moment. Instead, she accepts his request for her to go first. "Alright," she whispered before swinging towards the rescue team.

Next to swing to safety was Valvette, then Melody. When the rope returned Hefty tried to get Toughette to go next.

"Oh no, you go next." Toughette demanded, rejecting the rope from Hefty's hand.

"What's smurfing you? Where I come from, smurfettes go first." Hefty barked back.

Cowgirl shakes her head in disbelief. "Would one of you please just go already? I seriously doubt the wicket witch of the east will smurf her spell song forever, you know."

Before Toughette could say another word, Hefty grabbed her and forced her to hold onto the rope. He then pushes her off the table, causing her to swing successfully up to the window ledge. Toughette couldn't help but to let out a scream as Hefty's unpredictable move took her off guard. As soon as she landed onto the window ledge, she turned to glare hard at the smurf. She grinds her teeth as a growl was heard under breath.

"Ah, finished." Gloria coos. She turns to see Cowgirl grabbing her lasso, and Hefty standing on the table. The other smurfettes were not in the cage, and apparently two bars have been broken. "What?" Her voice screeched.

"Uh, oh." Cowgirl winced. Without hesitation she takes a firm grip on her lasso with her left hand and wraped her right arm around Hefty. "Come on, smurf-boy, we're outta here!" She says before taking the leap off the table.

"No! Wait!" Hefty tried to protest, but found it was too late. He shut his eyes tightly, not wishing to look down.

"EEEE-HAAA!" Cowgirl crowed as she and the smurf swung up to the windowsill.

"NO! Get back here! This can't be happening!" Gloria screamed. In all the excitement, the witch slips on some of the liquid potion that dripped from her caldron earlier. As she fell to the floor, Gloria tried to grab the caldron for support. This only to cause it to fall on top of her, spilling the rest of the potion. Expressing her displeasure, Gloria let out a loud screech. "PHOEBE! Catch the smurfettes!"

"Sorry, Phoebe can't come right now. She a little 'tied up' at the moment." Cowgirl teased with a chuckle. She then leapt off the windowsill to join Hefty and the other smurfettes in heading back home.


	12. Fears

**Chapter 12: Fears**

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Nursette found herself wondering the smurfette village. Flu season was coming up, and almost everyone of the smurfette village had been given their shots, including Hefty. There just happened to be one smurfette that hadn't had her shots yet, Toughette. Every year is the same song and dance. Ever since a traumatic experience she had as a smurfling, Toughette was extremely afraid of needles. Apparently every year it seemed to get harder and harder to get the strong smurfette to take her shots.

Normally Nursette will gather up as many smurfettes as possible to tie down Toughette. The only problem was that not many of the smurfettes were crazy enough to want to hold Toughette down this year. Nursette stopped in front of three smurfettes as they tend to their gardening chores.

"Have any of seen Toughette?" Nursette asked them.

"No Nursette," The blond smurfette answered quickly.

"Alright. If any of do happen to see her, please let her know I'm looking for her." Nursette suggested.

The amber-haired smurfette thought for a moment before speaking up. "Let me guess, Toughette is still trying to skip out on her flu shots again?"

"Afraid so." Nursette sighed.

"What you need is more muscle in order to get that girl to sit still long enough for you to give her the shot." The raven-haired smurfette suggested mostly in a jokingly manner.

"What a great idea Floraette." Nursette chirped, snapping her fingers. "Have any of you seen Hefty Smurf?"

The three smurfette all pointed towards the left end of the village, towards the river.

"Thanks." Nursette didn't waist any time, she headed directly towards the river. She got to the edge of the village when she heard voices heading her way. It was obvious they were coming back from the river. Nursette stops once she saw Hefty walking up with Valvette draped over his shoulder, and Toughette walking two steps behind.

"Put me down, Hefty Smurf!" Growled Valvette.

"I thought you said you smurfed your ankle and wanted to be carried?" Hefty innocently responded, with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Well, that was before you started smurfing me like a piece of furniture."

Toughette, finding this scene very humorous, started to laugh at Valvette.

"You think this is _sooo_ funny, don't you?" Valvette snapped at her.

"You bet I do." Toughette chuckled.

"What happened here?" Nursette cried out as she ran up to the trio.

"Oh nothing," Toughette began explaining. "Valvette just slipped on some mud, and claims that she had smurfed her ankle."

"Not to mention my dress is now ruined." Valvette screeched.

Hefty shook his head in disbelief and rolled his eyes skyward.

"Hefty Smurf, I'm not going to tell you again. Put me DOWN!" Valvette ordered.

"With pleasure." Sighed the Smurf. He threw Valvette off his shoulder. With crossed arms, he just watched as she lost her balance trying to stand on her feet and falls back causing her to land on her tail.

"Ouch!" Yelped Valvette as she landed with a hard thud. She looked up at Hefty with a harsh glare. "You know, Hefty, you may be a strong smurf, but sometimes you can be a _real_ lout!"

"Eh, whatever." Hefty simply shrugged. Toughette again starts chuckling at her sister's expense. "If you all will excuse me, I have things to smurf still." He adds while jerking his thumb towards the other direction.

As Hefty walked away, Toughette smirks down at Valvette.

"What are you looking at? Help me up." Valvette snapped at her strong sister.

Toughette took a moment to contemplate whether or not to help her sister. She shrugged nonchalantly before extending her hand out to Valvette.

"Uh, Hefty wait." Nursette quickly called out as she ran after the smurf. "I want to ask you something."

"Yeah, what is it Nursette?" Hefty responded without even stopping

"I need your assistance with something." Nursette said as soon a she caught up.

"With what exactly?" Hefty stopped and faced Nursette crossing his arms firmly over his chest.

"Well, with Toughette." Nursette nervously chuckled as she tried to find a decent way to explain her reasons.

"Oh?"

"Um, you see. Every year I ask all the smurfettes of the village to receive a flu shot, just like the one I gave you the other day. And of course, every year I have a tough time smurfing Toughette to get her shots."

"Well, why don't you just smurf her now. She's right over there." Hefty interrupted pointing in the direction in which they came.

"If only it were that easy. Trust me, I would have smurfed her a long time ago."

Hefty raised his eyebrow curiously, "What do you mean?"

Nursette sighed as she thought of a way to tell him. "Walk with me Hefty, I'll explain."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**HOUR AND A HALF LATER**

"Let me guess, Nursette needs help moving her desk again?" Toughette pondered as she allowed Hefty to lead her towards the clinic.

"Er, that's it. Yeah." Hefty lied.

"Honestly, what would she do without us around?" Toughette grinned as she flexed her arm to show a muscle.

"Heh, I know what you mean." Hefty smiled back.

As soon as they arrived to the clinic, Hefty knocked on the door gently with his fist. "Come in." Nursette's voice was heard from the other side.

Hefty opened the door then ushered Toughette to go in first.

"Oh please, don't tell me. Smurfettes first?" Toughette sarcastically said, crossing her harms over her chest.

"It's only the smurfy thing to do." Hefty grinned.

"If I don't go in first are you going to throw me in?" Toughette asked suspiciously as she remembered the day they escaped Gloria's capture.

"Look, I'm just trying to be polite here!" Hefty snapped.

"Hey, don't do me any favors, ok. I'm not that type of smurfette." Toughette growled back.

"Fine." Hefty huffed.

The both of them stood there for a brief moment before Hefty grabbed hold of Toughette's arm, and pushed her in the clinic before he casually walks in afterward. The first thing Toughette noticed is Nursette holding a syringe. Instant panic hits her, then anger. She turns back towards the door to head back outside.

"Hefty, I'm going to pound the smurf out of you!" Toughette screeched as Hefty closed the door.

"Look Toughette, this is important. If you don't get your shots at least once a year, you could get sick." Hefty counseled.

"I'll take my chances." Toughette spat.

"Come now, Toughette. This won't take long, I promise." Nursette said as soothingly as possible.

"Get away from me with that thing." Toughette jumped two steps back from Nursette when she got uncomfortably closer with the needle.

"Wow, I never seen anyone so afraid of a little needle before." Hefty commented shaking his head in disbelief.

"Hey! I have my reasons, ok!" Toughette blurted out with panic in her voice.

"It's just a little flu shot. If you would just sit still this would only take a moment." Nursette tried to reason as she kept taking more steps closer.

"No!" Toughette kept backing away from Nursette until she felt Hefty's arms rapping around her. "No! Stop! Get off of me!"

"Listen to Nursette this won't take long… Now sit still." Hefty ordered as he lifted Toughette into a nearby chair. As she continued to struggle, he mentally commented on how much strength she really had. The strength seems to enhance when fear is present. He struggled to keep Toughette still as Nursette prepared her arm to receive the shot.

Toughette whimpered as the needled pierced her skin. For what had seemed to take minutes only turned out to be seconds before Nursette released the needle from Toughette's arm.

"There. Done." Nursette announced proudly.

"You see, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Hefty added, trying to be supportive.

"Get away from me." Toughette said in a low growl as she rubbed the sore spot on her arm.

As soon as both Hefty and Nursette took a step back from Toughette, she bolted for the door and ran into the forest.

"Is she going to be alright? Should we go after her or something?" Hefty asked in concern.

"Naw, she'll be fine. Toughette maybe angry for awhile, but she'll get over it soon enough." Nursette chimed as she cleaned the needle and placed it back in its case. "Thanks for your help. Usually I would need three, maybe four other smurfettes to help me smurf Toughette her shots." She concluded.

"Hey, no problem. I smurf for a challenge." Hefty proudly stated, even though he still showed concern over the fact Toughette left so angrily. "So, um, how come Toughette is so afraid of needles?"

"Well, when Toughette was a smurfling, she wondered into the forest. She wondered so far that a human found and captured her. Fortunately, Mama Smurf just happened to be following Toughette, and was able to smurf a spell on the human. She rescued Toughette before the human pierced a sharp 'human sized' needle into her."

"Wow, that is pretty intense." Hefty commented.

"Yes, it was. Ever since then she has been afraid of needles of any size."

"I guess that makes sense."

As Nursette placed the syringe case away on the shelf, she paused to think for a moment. "Hefty, why is it that you are afraid of heights?" She suddenly blurted out before turning to see the smurf's reaction.

"What? H-ho-how did you…" Hefty stammered, but finding he's a loss for words.

"It's ok, Hefty. Mama Smurf sensed something as you and the others were escaping Gloria's capture the other day. I was just wondering that's all." Nursette asked.

"Really? Was I that obvious?" Hefty nervously answered.

"Well, I think Mama Smurf was the only one that really noticed. She has a keen sense of things." Nursette saw the discomfort of this discussion in Hefty's face. "Look, I understand if you don't want to talk about this. It's just that information about each member of the village helps me smurf the right medications if, or when they get sick, or if they are possibly injured."

"I-I understand." Hefty lets out a deep sigh before continuing. "I guess you have the right to know… To make a long story short, it started a long time ago. Baby Smurf was not feeling so good. In order to try pleasing the little guy, a group of us put together a circus for him. I was smurfing a balancing act on a wire high above ground. Now back then, I literally feared nothing. That is, until Brainy Smurf knocked over one of the pillars that held the wire up. I went flying across the village, and landed on the tent as it was being put up. I was lucky to not have been badly injured, but still, my ego took a major beating. Most times I can over come this fear, but ever since then, high places make me very nervous."

"I see. Thank you for sharing this with me." Nursette said as she allowed the information to sink in.

Not knowing what else to say, Hefty simply shrugs his shoulders and says, "Eh. Guess someone was bound to find out sooner or later."

Nursette couldn't help but to let out a chuckle. "Well, I do admit, thanks to Tattlerette, information does have a habit of leaking out to everyone. But don't worry, I'll try keeping your secret safe for as long as it takes."

"Thanks. Um, I'm going to finish up on some chores now."

"Alright. Take it easy, ok."

"Heh, usually do. Later." Without another word being said, Hefty left quietly to attend more of his chores.


	13. Forgiven

**Chapter 13: Forgiven**

**A WEEK LATER**

Toughette did her best to try and avoid Hefty all week. She had felt hurt and betrayed when he led her to Nursette's clinic. Although, how could she really blame him? He didn't know that she feared needles. But still, she pondered if she could really trust him again.

For the past year, since he began recovering from his injuries, both Hefty and her had been mostly competing in games and chores. It felt so good to finally know someone that can play at her level. Not only her, but also the rest of the smurfettes seemed more grateful to have a smurf in the village. The only issue Toughette had was that the rest almost seem dependent on his strength. Before Hefty, everyone depended on Toughette to help with the heavy chores, but now they only ask her if Hefty is unable to assist.

A part of her regretted finding him along the shore of the beach, and yet, if she hadn't Hefty might not be alive today. Then again, it could have been possible that someone else might have found him? But if that had happened, she and the other smurfettes might not have known that smurfs do really exist. Toughette's mind has been filled with so many questions since the day she got her flu shots last week.

Toughette had always been known as a Tom-smurf in the village. This never bothered her one bit. She wasn't much into flowers, or dressing up in pink dresses, and wearing make-up like most smurfettes in the village. Such things always made her feel uncomfortable. Regardless of that fact, Toughette still admired her feminine qualities. She took pride of her long golden hair. It may not seem so, since she always throws it back in a ponytail, but she does wash and comb it every night. One morning she caught herself actually trying to style her hair before her going on a jog with Hefty. As soon as she came too and realized that she was just going for a jog and not the Blue Moon Ball, she quickly threw her hair back into a ponytail.

That action had her wondering more about the smurf. Toughette never felt so confused about her feelings and emotions before. Usually she was more focused on being tough that the softer side of her rarely shows, that is, until she found Hefty on the beach.

The day that she took a shift in watching over him while Nursette took a nap, she found herself talking to him. She knew he was in a coma, but still, the words seemed to just come out uncontrollably. As soon as she realized what she was doing, Toughette instantly became embarrassed as if some of the smurfettes were watching her. At the same time she also worried terribly that he might never have wakened from injuries.

Toughette walked around the bend of on of the mushroom houses, she headed straight for the village center. She froze once she saw Hefty standing with a few of the other smurfettes by the watering well. He was helping them by pulling the water bucket up. Quickly she ducked back around the house and hoped that Hefty didn't see her.

Hefty turned to look over his shoulder just as Toughette ran around back around the mushroom house. He knew that she had been avoiding him since the incident at the clinic last week. The morning jobs seemed so lonely without someone to talk too. It was like being back home when it was usually him jogging by himself. He thought for a moment, and seeing that this could be the only opportunity to get to talk to Toughette about last week, he handed the full bucket to the blond smurfette, and ran after Toughette.

Toughette leaned up against the wall hoping that she hadn't been seen. All of her hopes had been dashed when she heard Hefty's voice call out her name.

"Toughette?"

She couldn't help but to gasp a breath. Quickly she composed herself and turned away from the smurf. To show her lack of interest of his presence she crosses her arms, and lifted her nose high into the air.

"In case you have forgotten, I am not talking to you anymore." Toughette huffed.

Hefty sighed. He could tell that Toughette won't forgive him so easily. Back home in his village, Papa Smurf would have brought both him and Toughette together for a talk. But he isn't in his village; he was in the village of the smurfettes. It was obvious that rules here were a bit different. He thought of going to Mama Smurf, but she had already talked to Toughette several times about the situation. There was no doubt about it; Toughette was going to be stubborn.

"Look, I understand that you are still mad. Heck, I would probably hate me too if I had lied and betrayed my own trust." Hefty slouched while looking up, hoping she would understand his concern.

Slowly, Toughette relaxed her arms, but still kept them crossed. She began to look down towards the ground in shame. She didn't hate Hefty; she was just very upset with him. But that wasn't the reason why she is avoiding him. The real reason was something that she couldn't even explain. Not to him, not to anyone, including herself.

"If only I were able to smurf back home." Hefty continued. "That way you won't have to worry about me getting in your way, or even losing anymore trust you might have left of me. Anyway, I should just leave you alone. You look like you have lots to do and be it from me to get in your way."

Those very words had really started to make Toughette feel guilty. She had to say something before Hefty could walk away, perhaps forever at this rate.

"Hefty, wait." She blurted.

Hefty paused just as he had taken a step away from Toughette. He turned his head to hear what Toughette had to say.

"I don't hate you, ok." She said in a slightly frustrated tone. "I don't even know why I'm still angry with you."

"So why do you keep running away from me then?" Hefty asked.

"I don't know. It doesn't make sense. I never ran from anything before. It's just that…" Toughette trailed off.

"It's just, what?"

Toughette paused. She had no answer to give. How was she to explain that she kept having strange feelings whenever she is around him? Finally she lets out a sigh.

"Nothing. Forget it." She simply decided to wave of as if it weren't important.

Hefty gave her a perplexed look. He doubted that he would ever figure out smurfettes, whether if they were from his village, or this one. For a moment the air filled with an awkward silence. Finally Hefty took in a deep breath.

"Look, if it will make you feel any better, I'm…afraid of heights." He admitted shyly.

Toughette looked up at him in shock. She then thought back during their escape from Gloria. "Well, that would explain why you were so determined in having everyone else swing to the windowsill first."

Hefty only responded in a shy chuckle.

Toughette shook her head and looked up at him, "Hefty, I'm sorry if I was acting like a jerk towards you this past week." Her chest began feeling lighter now that she was able to finally say that.

"That's ok, I probably deserved it." He shrugged. "Well, as long as everything is smurfy with us. I guess I should go chop more wood. Winter will be upon us in a couple of months, and I promised Gingerette that I would help her stock up with kindling before then."

"Hey Hefty?" Toughette said just loud enough for him to hear. Hefty turned once again to face her. "You want to go play a game of smurfball afterwards?" She asked.

"Ok." Hefty grins before walking away.


	14. Injured

**Chapter 14: Injured**

**TWO MONTH LATER**

In time the friendship between Hefty and Toughette returned back to normal. First thing in the morning they would go for a jog then afterwards they would work on their daily chores together. As soon as they finished their chores, both of them would play a combative sport.

This morning started out no different. Hefty and Toughette got up at the crack of dawn to do their normal workouts; push-ups, sit-ups, lifting weights, and stretches. After they met at the watering well to head out for their morning jog along the path in the woods. During their jog, a noise suddenly caught their attention.

"What was that?" Asked Toughette. She stopped jogging in order to hear the noise more carefully.

"I'm not sure." Hefty responded, stopping beside her. "Lets go check it out."

Both of them carefully walked up to the bush and pushed through the leaves to see Gloria talking to Phoebe. Instantly, Hefty and Toughette know that they are up to no good. In order to get a better look they slowly crept closer. Toughette tapped Hefty on the shoulder before pointing up to a nearby tree.

"I'm going to climb this tree to get a better look." She whispered.

Hefty nodded in agreement. He stayed where he was, downwind from Phoebe.

Gloria dug her shovel as deep into the earth as she could make it go. With an upward thrust, she was able to pull up more dirt making the hole she is digging deeper.

"I'm almost there, Phoebe. Just a couple of more inches, and we will have the Scepter of Faith." She cackled as she kept digging.

"_Meow_." Phoebe snobbishly replied while licking her paws.

"Scepter of Faith? This can't be good." Toughette muttered to herself high on a tree branch.

"I know this has to be the spot," Gloria groaned. "The kid that sold me this map said it is a guaranteed find."

"Too much like Gargamel." Hefty chuckled quietly to himself still hiding safely in the bush.

Gloria pushed the shovel into the earth once more only this time she felt something solid. "Ah, finally." She crowed.

"_Meow_?" Phoebe perked her ears forward in interest as her master dug into the dirt with her bare hands, and pulled out a medium size box.

"See Phoebe. I told you." Gloated Gloria as she pulled out a snake-like stick from the dusty old box.

"Well, I'll be smurfed." Hefty muttered.

Toughette leaned forward to get a better look at the scepter on a small branch. But she didn't realize that it wasn't strong enough to support her weight, and it snapped.

"Whoa!" She yelped as she struggled to regain her balance, but by then it was too late. Gloria and Phoebe spotted her.

"Toughette!" Hefty warned. He instantly got an idea on how to help Toughette when he saw Gloria put the scepter down by the box to investigate the smurfette in the tree.

"Oooh, what do we have here? Looks like a smurfette. But not just any smurfette, its Toughette." Gloria cooed. Toughette let out a huff, and crossed her arms. "I wonder where that boyfriend of yours is?" The witch said teasingly.

"Boyfriend?" Toughette asked questionably.

"Yes, that Smurf I've seen with the bunch of you last month." Gloria made an evil grin.

"Oh him? He's not my boyfriend." Toughette quickly waved off in a bashful manner. "More like just a friend." She noticed that Hefty was sneaking towards the scepter, so she played more into a distracting role. The only problem was that Phoebe is climbing the same tree Toughette is on. Toughette had no clue the cat was stalking her.

"Say, Gloria, how many witches does it take to make a potion?" Toughette joked.

"Why you little… I outta…" Stammered Gloria as she tried reaching the tall branch to grab Toughette, while the young smurfette stood gloating down at her.

"Hey, Gloria!" Hefty called out from behind.

Gloria turned and gasped when she saw what the Smurf held above his head. He stood mockingly by the cliff where the river flowed down below. Hefty made sure he was not too close to the edge. For if he didn't see how high he was then he wouldn't react in a panic.

"NO! Give back my Scepter, you little blue rodent!" Gloria lunged at the smurf.

"Oh, I'm sorry does this belong to you?" He smirked before tossing it over the cliff.

"Nooo!" The witch screamed as she ran passed the smurf and dove into the river below the cliff after the scepter.

Hefty shook his head and chuckled at the silly human witch, and her behavior over in inanimate objects. As he turned to Toughette, whom was still in the tree, he saw yet another danger.

"Toughette! Look out!" He shouted and pointed for her to look behind her.

The golden haired smurfette turned her head to see Phoebe's claws coming down towards her. Toughette managed to leap back in time, but the sight of Phoebe's claws brought out her fear of needles. She started to panic, and inched backwards on the branch. Phoebe hissed as she inched forward getting closer to the young smurfette. A crackling sound came from the tree branch. Suddenly, both Phoebe and Toughette fell towards the earth.

Toughette lands hard, knocking her out cold. Phoebe on the other hand, lands perfectly on her feet. When the grayish-blue cat turned to see Toughette lying on the ground, helpless, Phoebe took this opportunity to have a smurfette-snack. Phoebe licked her chops as she carefully stocked closer to her pray. She stops when something grabbed her tail. Phoebe spun her head around to see Hefty tugging at her, forcing her to back away from Toughette.

Phoebe went to swing her claws at Hefty, but he ducked then threw a punch at her nose. Shocked, Phoebe rubbed her sore nose before retreating into the woods. Hefty let out a deep breath of relief, but knew it wasn't over yet. He ran up to check up on Toughette's condition.

"Toughette?" He whispered as he rolled her over to see if she would still be alive. Toughette fluttered her eyelids a few times, but did not remain conscious long enough to respond to Hefty.

"Hang on Toughette, I'll get you back to the village where Nursette and Mama Smurf can help you."

Hefty carefully picks her up into his arms and ran as fast as he could back to the smurfette village. As he ran through the village, every smurfette stopped what they were doing to see Toughette in his arms. They grew worried when they noticed that she appears injured. Hefty didn't stop running until he arrived at the clinic.

"Nursette! Open up! We have a medical emergency here!" He hollered at the door as a crowd of smurfettes gathered curiously to see if their sister would be all right. When Nursette did not respond right away he got nervous, so with one hard kick he knocked the door wide open. The kick nearly took the door right out of its hinges. Nursette nearly leaped out of her skin when the door almost hit her in the face.

"Sorry about the door," Hefty apologized. "But Toughette is hurt. Where is Mama Smurf?"

"Quickly, bring her to the bed." Nursette ordered. She then turned outside and pointed to the closest smurfette. "Cowgirl, go get Mama Smurf!"

"Right." Cowgirl said with a nod. Without further hesitation, she ran off to Mama Smurf's home.

Hefty carefully set Toughette down on the bed. He studied her features as she lie peacefully. Her breathing had become so shallow that it appeared that she wasn't breathing at all. He worried that she might not make it. Guilt fell over him. He began blaming himself for not being closer so he could catch her as she fell. Hefty reached down and gently moved a few strands of golden blond hair from Toughette's face. It was at that moment that he realized how beautiful she really looked. Underneath that toughness was truly a delicate smurfette. He snapped back to reality when a blue hand touched his shoulder.

"Why don't you go wait outside, Hefty, Mama Smurf and I will take it from here." Nursette said calmly.

Hefty turned to see Mama Smurf rushing into the room. Seeing that he won't be much use standing around, he decides to cooperate and leave the clinic.

"I'm sure she will be alright, Hefty." Mama Smurf said reassuringly.

Hefty nodded before leaving the clinic. He walked passed the broken door, thanks to his kick. With a sigh, Hefty sat down on the bench just outside of the clinic. He made a mental note to fix the door later. Right now he would wait until word is given on Toughette's condition.


	15. The Recovery

**Chapter 15: The Recovery**

**TWO AND A HALF HOURS LATER**

Many of the smurfettes had gone back to their chores, while a few remained to hear the results of Toughette's condition. Tattlerette, of course, was one of the smurfettes that decided to hang around. Nothing was going to stop her from writing this into her morning articles.

Hefty, on the other hand, decided not to sit and wait for Mama Smurf and Nursette to come out before fixing the door. He had to admit being the strongest smurf, doesn't mean he was renowned as the most patient. The last half hour he mostly just fidgeted in his seat, until the squeaky noise from the broken hinges from the door moving in the wind annoyed him too much.

For the past ten minutes Hefty failed to even start fixing the door. He simply just stared at the broken hinges. This seemed to bother him greatly. He may not be Handy Smurf, but he should know how to repair a broken door. It was like his mind suddenly went blank. All he could do was sit there with the hammer in his hand. His concentration broke when a shadow blanketed over him. Hefty turned to look up. Standing behind him is Brainette.

She cleared her throat before speaking, "Do you need some help?"

"It's ok, I can do it." Hefty simply responded before turning away from the smartest smurfette in the village.

"Are you sure? You've been sitting there for quit some time now, and done nothing but stare at the broken hinges." Brainette pointed out.

"I said, 'I can _do_ it!'" Hefty snapped back angrily.

Brainette took a step back and gasped in shock. She knew that he was worried about Toughette, but she didn't expect him to react so violently to her offer of assistance.

Hefty realized that he might have over-reacted to Brainette just then. With a deep sigh, he turned up to face her again. "Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"Yes, I've noticed that too." Brainette stated. "Look, you shouldn't worry about Toughette so much. Trust me, she really lives up to her name." She tried to reassure him.

"Maybe so, but still, I feel that I could have smurfed something in order to prevent Toughette from getting hurt." Hefty whined, slouching his shoulders forward.

"Perhaps, yet then again, we all have thought if we smurfed another path that our lives might have smurfed differently." Brainette wisely stated. "Anyway, I may not be this Handy Smurf you talked about, but I do know a great deal of repairing broken hinges on doors. In fact, I helped designed many of the houses in this village, including yours."

"I bet you did." Hefty muttered to himself in a cranky tone.

"Pardon?"

"Nothin'. I just don't feel like being told how to fix something right now." Hefty flatly stated. He began remembering more about his home, and how Brainy Smurf would butt in to start bragging how he knew so much more then anyone else.

"I wasn't going to tell you how to fix the door, Hefty, I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind an extra set of hands to help you fix it. For example, perhaps one of us could hold the door, while the other screws new hinges back into place. That would make the job go by a lot faster and more efficiently. But if you rather do this yourself I could easily go back to reading my books." Brainette huffed, pinning her fists onto her hips.

Hefty thought about it for a moment then shook his head. "Fine. You can help. I'll hold the door, while you fix the hinges." He said getting up off the floor.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

TEN MINUTES LATER…

Mama Smurf had just finished tying the bandage around Toughette's head after she had rubbed some of her special medicine on her wound. She began to tenderly stroke Toughette's golden hair until the young smurfette finally opens her eyes. Toughette let out a small groan, and looked up at the village elder.

"Mama Smurf?" She managed breath out.

"Shhh," Mama Smurf soothed Toughette. "You've hit your head pretty hard. Rest now, you will be alright soon."

"How did I get back here?" Toughette groaned while trying to sit up.

"Hefty. He carried you back here." Nursette filled in as she carefully pushed Toughette back down onto the pillow. "He nearly kicked my door right off its hinges." She adds with a chuckle.

"He did?" Toughette asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Mama Smurf answered. "He is very worried about you."

"He is? Is he near by? Can I see him?" Pleaded Toughette.

"Well, I believe he's fixing the door right now. And you should really get some rest now anyway." Mama Smurf counseled, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Please Mama Smurf. Just for a moment?" Toughette insisted.

Both Mama Smurf and Nursette looked up at each other. Finally Nursette got up from her seat. "I'll go get him," she said heading out to fetch Hefty.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"There, done." Brainette proudly said as she finished the final screw on the new hinges for the door.

"You were right. That didn't take too long." Hefty complemented as he released the door and tested it by swinging it back and forth.

"You expected anything less?" Brainette said pushing her glasses back up onto her face.

"Well, I'm more use to Brainy Smurf from back home. He would rather waist time telling other smurfs what to do, then actually stepping in to help them with their chores." Hefty drifted back into his memories.

"That really doesn't sound very noble for someone who claims to be smart?" Brainette cocked her head to one side and raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me about. All he does is carry on, especially with his 'and further more,' speech." Hefty said imitating Brainy's actions.

Brainette began to chuckle, finding what Hefty was saying to be quite funny.

"Hefty?" Nursette interrupted.

Hefty and Brainette turned to see Nursette standing at the door to the recovery room. Nursette began to signal with her index finger for Hefty to come in. Hefty paused for a bit to look at Brainette.

Brainette smiled warmly at him. "Go on. I'll clean up the tools." She said reassuringly.

He smiled back at her before heading past Nursette to check on Toughette. As he entered the room he saw Mama Smurf sitting in a chair beside the bed. The elderly smurfette turned and smiled. She got up from her seat and offered it to him. Hefty nodded before accepting the seat. As he sat down, he couldn't take his eyes off of Toughette. Her eyes were closed. She appeared to be sleeping soundly. That is until she began to open her eyes to look up at him.

"Hey." She breathed.

"Uh, hey." Hefty responded, not knowing what else to say.

"I just want to thank you for saving me back there." Toughette admitted.

"Well, you did save my life too. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here." Hefty said with a smile.

"I suppose this now makes us even now, huh?" Toughette smiles weakly.

"Yeah, I suppose it does." Hefty slowly brought his hand over hers tenderly began stroking it.

Nursette caught a glimpse of this censer moment between Hefty and Toughette. She turned to Mama Smurf, whom noticed the young couple as well, and both smiled knowingly at each other. Together they decided to leave the room quietly to give Hefty and Toughette some time alone.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**MEANWHILE, DOWN THE RIVER…**

Gloria crawls out of the flowing river, and climbs up the shore. She panted for a breath of air to reach her lungs. At the same time she whipped her wet muddy face so she could see.

"That was the most horrific experience of my life. Those rapids. The boulders…" the witch gripped. "But at least I was able to find… _The Scepter of Faith_!" She cackled holding up the snake-like stick.


	16. The Scepter of Faith

**Chapter 16: The Scepter of Faith**

HALF HOUR LATER…

Under Mama Smurf's request, Hefty guided her, Cowgirl, Tattlerette, and Brainette to the spot where Gloria found the Scepter of Faith.

"By what you have described to me, Hefty, this Scepter of Faith could be bad in the hands of Gloria. We must find it before she does." Mama Smurf warned.

"That's what I thought." Hefty nodded in agreement. "That is why I threw it in the river."

"Boy, what a scoop." Tattlerette cried out. "My readers will find this to be the most smurftacular article yet." She began to scribble notes down on her pad.

"Who invited you along on this hunt, anyway?" Cowgirl growled at Tattlerette.

"Well, this is the spot." Hefty announced as they arrived at the field where he and Toughette noticed Gloria digging for the scepter.

Brainette and Mama Smurf rushed over to investigate the hole that had been dug and the box where the scepter was kept. Meanwhile Hefty showed Cowgirl and Tattlerette the cliff where he threw the magical object.

"Well, even though the currant is moving fast, Gloria would not give up until she had found the scepter. That is if the river hadn't smurf her away first." Cowgirl speculated.

"…Hasn't…smurf her…away…" muttered Tattlerette as she jotted down more notes on her writing pad.

"Will you stop that?" Cowgirl spat at her.

Hefty let out an exhausted sigh. "Your probably right. I should have smurfed up a better plan then just tossing it over this cliff."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Hefty. There were more important priorities to smurf first." Cowgirl pointed out.

"Yes. Like rescuing our beloved, Toughette from the evil claws of Phoebe." Tattlerette said dramatically. Cowgirl rolled her eyes before nodding head in agreement.

"Er, thanks…I think." Hefty smirked.

"Did you find anything yet, Brainette?" Mama Smurf said looking up from the dug up soil.

"According to some of these ancient carvings on this box, there is a serious warning for anyone who would possess the scepter." Brainette said while still reading the distinct markings.

"That doesn't sound very smurfy." Cowgirl winced as she walked up to Mama Smurf and Brainette with Hefty and Tattlerette close behind.

"No, it doesn't." Mama Smurf agreed. "What else does it say, Brainette?"

"Hmm?" Brainette thought as she studied more of the markings. She began to blow away more dirt and wiped off the rest with her hand so she may be able to read the rest of it. "Oh, it says here 'when used right, the scepter can guide a lost soul back home'."

"Really?" Hefty's ears perked when he heard that. "Do you think that means it could help me find my home?" He paused for a moment when he realized the concerned looks he was getting from the smurfettes. "N-not that living here with you all of you hasn't been great…it's just that…"

Mama Smurf stopped him by placing her hand onto his shoulder. "It's alright, Hefty, we understand. You miss your home." She turned her attention back up to the young smurfette on top of the box. "Is there more, Brainette?"

"Um, let's see…" Brainette pondered over the symbols to make sure she was reading them correctly. "Yes, it does help find one's home, not to mention used as a guide to find places that cannot be found. But if the incantation is said in the wrong format, or even interrupted in any way, the scepter can cause the person become lost, forever."

"Mama Smurf? You don't suppose that Gloria is planning on using that scepter to find our village, do you?" Cowgirl asked.

"There are many possible reasons, but that one is the more likely one." Mama Smurf answered. "Our next step is to find the scepter before she does."

Mama Smurf dug her hand into her magic bag and pulled out a hand full of dust. She chants a spell then tosses the dust into the air. Almost instantly an image appears. It showed that Gloria had retrieved the scepter and is heading back home.

"Well the bad news is Gloria has found the scepter." Mama Smurf announced. "But the good news is that it appears that she hasn't activated it yet. So there may still be time."

"What are we waiting for? Lets go." Hefty cried out impatiently. He doesn't even wait for the others. As fast as he could, Hefty ran in the direction where Gloria lived.

"Hefty, wait!" Mama Smurf cried out, but realized that the smurf was not stopping.

"I'll get him, Mama Smurf." Cowgirl stepped forward and started swinging her lasso high above her head. She then tossed it towards Hefty which successfully snagged him before he could go too far. The impact of being caught by Cowgirl's rope caused Hefty to fall back onto his tail.

Mama Smurf casually walks up to him as he removed the rope from around his body. "We need a plan first before going after Gloria, Hefty." She sighed.

"Oh. Heh, heh, right. A plan." Hefty bashfully agreed as he hands Cowgirl back her rope.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

GLORIA'S HOME

The evil witch forced her door open and walked past her cat, Phoebe.

"Phoebe! Great news," she exclaimed proudly, holding the snake-like wand high above her head. "I have retrieved the scepter."

"_Meow-ow_." Phoebe whimpered still rubbing her sore nose with her paw.

"What happened to your nose?" Gloria asked. She then shook her head thinking that it was not as important as the object in her hand. "Never mind. We have more important matters to attend to… Namely, finding the smurfette village."

Gloria cackled loudly as she reached for one of her spell books and skimmed over the pages.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

TWENTY MINUTES LATER…

Hefty and the smurfettes arrived at Gloria's just as she was studying the spell used for the Scepter of Faith. They watched for the perfect opportunity that'll enable them to grab the scepter.

"_Meow_?" Phoebe perked as soon as she noticed the little blue, unexpected, visitors.

"Not now, Phoebe. I need to concentrate. If I don't get this spell just right, I could be at risk of having my soul lost forever." Gloria announced.

"_Meow_…" Phoebe tried to sound persistent as she pointed towards the window with her claw.

"Phoebe, if you make that noise _one more time_ I will turn you into a welcoming mat." Gloria threatened before turning once again to her spell book. She reaches for one of her spice jars and sprinkles a pinch of Pixie Dust as instructed into her caldron. "Ok, next I need a dash of spider's webbing."

"We don't have a moment to lose," Mama Smurf quietly instructed to the others. "Now, while Gloria is preparing the spell for the incantation."

Cowgirl tossed her lasso up to a loose nail one of the railings that are holding up the ceiling. Both her and Hefty started climbing the rope. Hefty made the mistake in looking down. He suddenly felt dizzy with regret in agreeing to this part of the plan.

"You can do it, Hefty." Mama Smurf encouraged.

"Uh-huh." He began to whimper as he closed his eyes and continued to climb.

"_Gggrrr-meow_." Phoebe hissed, ignoring Gloria's warning just moments ago.

"That's it, Phoebe!" Gloria screeched. "One _feline_ 'welcoming mat' coming up." She paused as she now noticed at what had gotten Phoebe so worked up. "Mama Smurf?!" She gasped. "I will not let you ruin my plans this time."

"Don't be to sure about that." Mama Smurf quickly said. Seeing Phoebe rushing for her, Brainette, and Tattlerette, Mama Smurf quickly reached into her magic bag and pulled out a handful of dust. "Catigus, slumber." She spoke just before blowing the dust onto Phoebe face, causing the gray-blue cat to instantly crash onto the floor, and fall asleep.

Gloria applauds by clapping her hands together in a sarcastic manner. "Congratulations, you put my cat asleep. Not like you haven't done that a million times over." She gripped.

"Can't beat the classics. That's what I always say." Mama Smurf teased.

"Ohhhh, what a story." Tattlerette giggled with excitement as she wrote on her notepad.

"Do you really think it's appropriate to do that right now?" Brainette asked the redhead smurfette.

"Brainette anytime is an appropriate time to cover one of the greatest stories of the year." Tattlerette told her smugly.

Brainette sighed while shaking her head, and rolling her eyes skyward.

"AAARRG!" Gloria screamed as she charged Mama Smurf and the other to smurfettes.

"Move smurfettes!" Mama Smurf ordered as she leapt off the windowsill first. Brainette and Tattlerette followed suit.

While Mama Smurf and the others distracted Gloria, Hefty and Cowgirl prepared themselves to take this opportunity to swipe the scepter. Cowgirl turned when she heard Hefty groan.

"You're going to be alright, aren't ya?" Cowgirl asked out of concern.

"Huh?" Hefty glances up at Cowgirl. His face appeared to have a lighter shade of blue, due to the awareness of him being so high off the ground. "Yeah. I, uh, will be fine." He paused to swallow a lump that got caught in his throat. "I'll hold the rope while you go down and retrieve the scepter." He stated holding the rope tightly in his hands.

"Ok. Are you ready, then?"

Again, Hefty paused for a moment. He mentally asked himself that question. It was then that he figured that this fear of his is taking over his job long enough. Quickly he tied the rope around his waist and looked up at Cowgirl. He took in a deep breath and puffed out his chest. "I'm ready. Go."

Cowgirl nodded before letting her self carefully slide down the rope towards the scepter on the table beneath them.

Meanwhile Gloria was chasing Brainette, Tattlerette, and Mama Smurf around the house. One by one she had been able to capture them. All who was left now was Mama Smurf. Mama Smurf found herself chased and trapped into the corner of the room. She reached into her magic bag, but it was too late. Gloria grabbed her and threw her and the other smurfettes in a smurf-sized cage.

"You see Mama Smurf. You are not going to ruin my chances this time. I will be victorious, not to mention rich after I turn you and the rest of the smurfettes into diamonds." Gloria gloated.

"We will soon see about that." Mama Smurf growled from behind the bars.

Gloria start to chuckle as she proudly held up the smurf cage. "Yes we will, won't we?"

As soon as the evil witch hung the cage up on a hook that was attached to one of the ceiling railings, Gloria walked back towards her caldron. "What's this?" She spat when she noticed Cowgirl reaching for her Scepter of Faith.

"Almost got it…" Cowgirl said stretching for the snake-like stick. Before she could grab it she realized Gloria's hand coming at her. "Uh ho." She cried before Gloria yanked her away from the rope.

"Come on, come on, come on." Hefty pleaded. He did not like being up this high for a long period of time. His eyes were shut tight. He wondered what could be taking Cowgirl so long; he knew that she should have given a little tug by now. Just then a huge force caused him to fly off his feet and nearly fall off the edge of the railing. He gasped when he saw Gloria throwing Cowgirl in the smurf cage with Mama Smurf and her sisters. "No." He cried out.

Without hesitation, Hefty lifted the rest of the rope up to him. He took a deep breath knowing it is now up to him to save the day. His focus no longer being taken over by his fear, Hefty tied the other end of the rope to another loose nail on the railing.

Gloria picked up the Scepter of Faith and grinned as she stood in front of her boiling fluid in the caldron. "And now, to find the smurfette village and the rest of my rich life." Gloria began to chant the incantation in Latin as instructed for the spell. As she spoke the first two verses, she, the scepter, and the caldron started to glow.

"It's now or never." Hefty told has himself bravely as he prepared to jump.

Without another thought, he leapt off the railing and swung on the rope towards Gloria and the scepter. Before a glowing trail reached the door of the house, Hefty knocked the scepter out of the witch's hand. As it landed in the boiling liquid, the snake-like stick sank. This caused the spell to turn sour. A magical blast burst up from the caldron, which burnt through the rope Hefty was still holding on to. He fell safely onto Phoebe's cat bed. The glowing path broke. Gloria's green shaded aura suddenly turned black.

"Nooo!" The witch wailed in agony.

"Cover your eyes, smurfettes." Mama Smurf ordered fearing what would happen next.

Another blast broke out of the caldron and filled the room. When the smoke cleared the smurfettes lifted their eyes up to look around. Each of them instantly viewed the room to scope out the damage. To their relief, they noticed Hefty still alive as he struggles to get out of cat's bed.

"Hefty!?" Mama Smurf called out to him.

After he coughed for a breath of fresh air, Hefty looked up at the cage where the smurfettes were being kept.

"Hang on." He calls up to them.

Quickly he panned the room until he spoted a key hanging up on a wall across from where he stood. Hefty tied the rope creating a loop at one end once more. Then using the lasso to toss it up to the key. With luck, Hefty was able to grab the key at the first try. After he caught the key, he ran just about underneath the cage. Taking the other end of the rope, he tosses it up to Cowgirl's awaiting hands. Together she and the other smurfettes in the cage lifted the key up to them.

After the smurfette's unlocked the cage they used the rope to slid down with Hefty at the bottom to make sure each of them landed safely. Mama Smurf walked up to Gloria to see of her condition. The smurfette elder peered into Gloria's now vacant eyes and shook her head in despair.

"Mama Smurf? How is she?" Brainette asked.

"I'm afraid that Gloria is forever lost. There isn't anything we can do." Mama Smurf regrettably announced. "At least not unless we find a cure for her."

"Why would we want to?" Tattlerette shrugged.

"Because Tattlerette, it is partly our responsibility that Gloria is in this condition. We will go home now and I'll begin my research to for a cure." Mama Smurf said.

"_Meow_?" Phoebe groaned as she opened up her feline eyes.

"W-what about Phoebe?" Shivered Brainette when she noticed the gray-blue cat walking up to them.

"Well, until we can cure Gloria we could come every day, and feed her being that she is a pet and not a wild creature." Mama Smurf instructed.

"Great, now we are care-takers for an enemy's pet." Grumbled Hefty.

"_Meow_?" Phoebe looked down at the smurf with a pouty look that seemed to indicate a plea for help.

"Alright, alright. Just be on your best behavior, and we will come feed ya." Hefty warned the feline.

"_Meow-purr_." The blue-gray cat smiled as she tenderly rubbed her cheek up against his little smurf body.

"Ok, that's enough already." The smurf complained as he tried pushing Phoebe away. The other smurfettes stifle their giggles at how cute the cat can really be towards them.

"Can we smurf out of here now?" Hefty asked, as he finally was able to get Phoebe to stop rubbing her cheek on his chest.

All the smurfettes all nodded in agreement, and head out the door, leaving Phoebe alone with her coma-state master.

"I can't believe it…and what a story!" Tattlerette suddenly cheered. "Gloria's plan foiled, and is now lost in her own spell… Possibly forever." She said, thinking of the title of her next exciting article.

"Yeah," Hefty said softly. He stopped to look back at Gloria's home. "And possibly my only chance to find my home." The strong smurf sighed quietly to no one in particular. The other smurfettes did not hear him; they were too far ahead and talking amongst themselves about what had just happened. Hefty turned and followed the smurfettes back to their village.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

TWO DAYS LATER…

Hefty sat on the fence with Babette on his lap. The little infant talks baby babble at him. Even though he had no idea what she was saying, he listened to her unconditionally. He smiled warmly at the youngest member of the smurfette village. How much she appeared similar to Baby Smurf back home.

Two smurfettes walk up to join him on either side of the fence. Hefty looked up to see Cowgirl and Gosipette looking at him with concern.

"Hey there, Hefty. How are you ya holding up?" Cowgirl asked.

"I'm alright." Hefty answered calmly.

"Recourses tell me that you are still feeling home sick." Gosipette told him.

With a deep breath, Hefty answers. "Always, Gosipette. Sometimes I wonder if I would ever make it back home."

"Awe, Hefty, don't feel that way." Cowgirl counseled. "One way or the other, we will all help you find your home.

"That's right!" Gosipette grinned. "You want to know what I've heard?"

"Sure." Hefty responded in a half interested tone.

"Well, just yesterday I was smurfing in my garden when I overheard Mama Smurf telling Brainette that she was going to visit Gloria and observe her condition. Why she would ever want to do that, I would _never_ know. So, anyway, after Brainette goes to Gingerette tells her that she should help prepare some snacks for Mama Smurf, while she goes assist with research on finding a spell to help the evil witch. _I say_ leave her the way she is. It will be less of a headache for the rest of us to deal with. You know what I'm saying?" She paused briefly so she could both take in a breathe and to see if Hefty was still listening.

Hefty simply stares at her with uncertainty. All the words that Gosipette said seem to just blur into one big long sentence that didn't make any sense. Before he could figure out how to respond to her, he then notices the clinic door opening and Nursette exiting it.

"But Toughette. Are you sure you are well enough to leave?" Nursette turned to ask her stubborn patient.

"Yes, Nursette. I promise I'll take it easy for a while, ok?"

"Hold that though, I'll smurf right back." Hefty said while he absently handed Babette to Gosipette.

"You think he'll smurf back?" Gosipette asked Cowgirl.

"The way you smurf your mouth? I highly doubt it." Cowgirl huffed with her arms crossed.

"But Toughette, you should stay in bed at least one more day." Nursette tried to warn.

"Nursette, if I have to spend one more day in this clinic I'm going to loose it." Toughette growled.

"_Arg_, you are one of the most difficult patience I have ever had to deal with." Nursette complained.

"Toughette?" Hefty called out as he ran up to the clinic. "You are feeling better I see."

"Oh." Toughette bashfully grinned. "Yeah. You know me. Nothing can keep me down for too long."

"Heh, I've noticed." Hefty smiled back.

Nursette started to feel like the third wheel in this discussion, and started to back away into her clinic. "Er, why don't I just leave you two alone?"

"You, ah, want to go for a walk with me by the river?" Hefty asked Toughette, not really noticing Nursette's escape.

"Sure, guess that sounds relaxing enough." Toughette responded.

Hefty politely held his hand out to Toughette, which she pauses briefly before accepting. Both of them then walk along the nearby path that lead straight to a beautiful spot by the river.


	17. Dressing Up

**Chapter 17: Dressing Up**

**ONE YEAR LATER, AFTER THE SCEPTER OF FAITH INCIDENT**

Over the past two years living with the smurfettes had been quite an adventure for Hefty. Together he had faced off Ogres, Banshees, and tricky Sprits with them. The most recent adventure was when he, Toughette, Brainette, Cowgirl, Tattlerette, and Mama Smurf set out to find the ingredients needed to get Gloria out of her 'lost' trance. Hefty felt bad when he caused the Scepter of Faith to fall into the boiling caldron, ruining the spell and losing Gloria's soul. While Mama Smurf studied every book on the scepter, a few smurfettes were assigned to take care of Phoebe. Over the months the cat has learned to respect and appreciate the little blue helpers.

The journey had been difficult, but nothing that Hefty hadn't gone through before with Papa Smurf and the other Smurfs back home. After they succeeded in gathering the ingredients, Mama Smurf and Brainette teamed up and cast the incantation to bring Gloria's soul back into her body. Every other day since then, Mama Smurf visited Gloria to see how she was healing. Gloria had calmed down quite a bit, and decided to stay away of conjuring up spells of any kind for a long while.

Hefty had been very impressed on how a village of female smurfs lived. Although there have been some similarities, each smurfette does have their own distinct hairstyles that separates them from the other. In the smurf village there has only been three smurfettes that he knew. There was the ever so lovely, Smurfette with long blond hair, and the young smurfling, Sassette with red braided pigtails. Later came along Nana Smurf. A smurfette that was very close to Grandpa Smurf's age.

For as long as he could remember, Hefty always played the part of a hero. He would rescue anyone who was in danger, especially females. How irony had taken his life around. This time it was not only just one smurfette that played a part in saving his life, but a whole village of smurfettes.

This defiantly was one smurf that will be forever grateful to these smurfettes. He was grateful for their help, their hospitality, for everything. Lately, the smurfettes were looking forward to one event that only happened once in every few years. They call it the 'Blue Moon Ball'. During the day the smurfettes set up the entire village with beautiful and creative decorations. Afterwards they get all dressed up in long well designed gowns for an evening of dance and celebration. This will be one event that Hefty had been looking forward in seeing. He was also interested in meeting one of the smurfettes human friends, King Randolph, that will be coming for a visit later this evening. Ever since Randolph was a young prince, he appreciated the aid the smurfettes gave him, so he would come for any of their special celebrations.

After helping some of the smurfettes decorated the village, Hefty decided he should get ready himself for the evening. Basically all he needs to do is get washed up, and put on a black tie that Sewette had made for him.

On his way back to his mushroom house that the smurfettes built for him, he spotted Toughette storming out of Mama Smurfs house. Curious on what could be wrong, he caught up to Toughette.

"Hey, Toughette? What's wro…?" Before Hefty could finish his question, Toughette grabbed hold of his arm. With one firm swoop she flips him over her shoulder.

"Ow!" He yelped when he landed with a hard thud. "Ok, you are in a bad mood today. May I as why?" Hefty asked while laying flat on his back with his right arm slightly twisted, in Toughette's grip.

"Does everything have to have a reason with you?" She snapped back.

"Well, it does help me understand you better." Hefty replied as he struggled to get in an upright position.

Toughette let out a frustrated sigh before speaking. "Fine!" She huffed. "I just had a talk with Mama Smurf. Apparently she told me that I have a problem with my temper." She paused to see the knowing smirk in Hefty's face. Toughette made a grim look before continuing. "Ok, so I got a little upset when Valvette refused to help set up the stage and I threw a hammer at her. I did purposely miss, like I would really want to hurt that prissy smurfette. But Mama Smurf, who saw the whole thing, thought that wasn't very smurfy of me to do that. Now she expects me to have counseling sessions with her every week." Toughette then softens her expression and looks down at Hefty. "You don't think I have a problem with my temper, do you, Hefty?" She asks sweetly.

Hefty nervously smiles at Toughette. "Er, before I answer that question, you don't suppose I could have my hand back first?" In the two years he had lived with the smurfettes, he learned quickly to not underestimate Toughette's strength. Besides that, his hand was now really starting to hurt being in the position it was in.

Catching on to Hefty's plan, Toughette smugly smiles and tightens her grip causing Hefty to wince. "No." She said with a purr.

"Well, _heh_, in that case. No, Toughette, you don't have a problem with your temper."

"Gee, thanks." Toughette smiled. She started to loosen her grip on Hefty's hand.

Taking this opportunity, Hefty jerked his hand free from Toughette. He nervously chuckled as he rubs his sore wrist. "Ah, sure. Whatever."

Toughette's smile faded, "What's that suppose to mean?" She said placing her fist firmly on her hips.

"Oh, ah…" Hefty quickly thought of a way to sooth the situation. He looked Toughette right in the eyes then smiled. "Did anyone ever tell you, you look adorable when you get angry?"

"Harrumph. You're just saying that." She said with a half smirk.

"You know Toughette, I think it's safe to say there is no other smurfette quite like you. And trust me, that is a complement."

"Ok." The golden haired smurfette sighed. "I'll accept that." She said relaxing a bit more.

"Anyway, I gotta get cleaned up. I'll see you at the Blue Moon Ball tonight? I'm kind of interested in seeing what you look like all dressed up." Hefty told her as he started walking away.

"Dressed up?" Toughette paused. "Right, that is what we smurfettes do for the Blue Moon Ball. We dress up." She nervously bit her lower lip before walking off in the opposite direction.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**A FEW MINUTES LATER…**

With a regretful sigh, Toughette stepped up to the home of the only smurfette that could possibly help her get ready for the Blue Moon Ball. She was almost hesitant to lift her hand up to knock on the door, but she closed her eyes and lifted her hand to the door. After Toughette wrapped on the door three times a female voice called out from the other side.

"Just a minute." Valvette sang.

Toughette shakes her head wondering if it was too late to walk away while she still could. But as soon as Valvette opened the door the moment of escape was gone. The beautiful smurfette stood already dressed up with her Ball gown on. Tonight Valvette chose to wear a long purple dress with puffy shoulders and long sleeves.

"Oh, it's you," Valvette said coldly. "What do you want?"

"Ok, here it is. First I want to apologize for throwing a hammer at you earlier. It's just you get me so angry sometimes," Toughette explained, while at the same time trying to stay calm. "But that's not the real reason why I'm here."

"Really? So, why are you here then?" Valvette questioned with her arms crossed over chest.

Toughette again sighed heavily. "I need you to help me get ready for the Blue Moon Ball." She said with a shy quiet voice.

"Toughette?" Valvette's face suddenly lit up with excitement. "You have no idea how long I have waited for this moment." She quickly ushered Toughette inside. "You know I don't think you have ever entered my home since I redecorated last. What do you think? I designed it myself."

As Toughette entered Valvette's home she panes the room with her eyes. The walls had been painted with a soft rose color. Different paintings of Valvette also covered the walls. Pink doilies and cushions covered pink tables and chairs. On the table sitting on a doily, sat a vase with pink roses in it. The curtains that hung around the window frames bore pink hearts all over them.

"It's, uh, pink." Toughette said trying not to sound disgusted with the sight.

"Don't you think its just smurfy?" Valvette purred.

"Yeah, whatever. So what do I need to do to get ready for tonight?" Toughette asked in order to change the subject quickly. She personally wanted to get this moment over with as soon as possible.

"Right. We have a lot of work to do, so lets get started." Valvette clasped her hands together in anticipation. "Now lets see." She brings the tough smurfette up to the large smurf size mirror. "Hmm, first thing we should do is get you cleaned up and get a dress picked out for you. Since you don't own one yourself, you may borrow one of mine."

"Gee, thanks." Toughette said sarcastically.

"Come over here and pick out a dress for yourself." Valvette gleefully took Toughette to her wardrobe closet. She opened it and pulled out a number of beautiful gowns all that have different colors and designs. "Hmm, how about a nice pink dress?" Valvette asked holding the pink gown up in front of Toughette's body.

"Uh, I don't smurf pink." Toughette quickly refused by pushing the dress away from her.

"Ok…" Valvette absently tosses the rejected gown over a nearby chair. "How about a red one?" She asked holding up the next dress.

"Too much like Mama Smurf…" Toughette said in a monotone voice.

"You're right. And besides that, it clashes with your eyes." Valvette agreed. "Um, maybe a green one?"

"Valvette look, none of these dress fit my style." Toughette cried pushing away the green dress.

"But Toughette, you're going to have to choose one of these dresses if you want to look good tonight." Valvette pleaded.

"Fine. I pick that blue one over there." Toughette huffed pointed to one of the dresses still hanging in the closet.

"My baby blue dress?" Putting the other dresses aside, Valvette reaches for her blue one. She holds it up to Toughette and smiled. "You know, this one might work for you."

"Oh goodie." Toughette rolled her eyes skyward. "Now what do we do next?"

"Lets get you out of that jumpsuit and washed up."

Moments later Toughette came out from the other room wearing a slip, a corset around her waist, and matching heels to go with the blue dress. She struggles to walk in the shoes for it was basically the first time she has ever worn high heels. "Valvette, how am I supposed to walk with these?" She complained.

"Oh, honey. You'll get use to them. Ok now, hold still while I tighten your corset." Valvette said walked up behind Toughette.

"Oh SMURF!" Toughette coughed loudly, while Valvette yanked at the corset's strings as tight as they could go. "What are you doing? How the smurf do I breathe?"

"Take shorter breathes." Valvette suggested. She then reaches for the blue dress and threw it over Toughette's head. After making sure it was on straight and no wrinkles were visible, Valvette smiles approvingly. "Ok, now lets do something with your hair."

"My hair? What's the matter with my hair?" Toughette panicked. As far as she knew, Toughette has never allowed anyone to touch her long golden hair for any reason. It has been the only thing feminine about her that she appreciated.

"Nothing, Toughette, it's just in a stringy mess, and you do want to look your best tonight, don't you?" Valvette purred while holding up a brush. "And besides, I've always wanted to brush your hair. It's just so lovely."

"Well, I do wash and brush it out every night." Toughette bashfully admitted as she pulled out her hair band, letting her hair flow free from being in a ponytail.

Valvette directed her to sit on a stool in front of her makeup table. Toughette bit her bottom lip nervously as Valvette moved the brush up to her hair. Valvette noticed her tough sister's reaction, and softly smiles. "Relax Toughette, I promise I'll be gentle."

After the third stroke from the brush, Toughette soon realized that she was enjoying having someone else comb out her hair. "That does feel nice." She softly admitted.

"See, I told you." As soon as Valvette finished combing Toughette's hair, she placed the brush on her dresser. She lifted Toughette's face so she may get a better look at her features. "Next we put on the makeup."

"Makeup?"

"Trust me, Toughette, I'm a professional." Valvette grins. She picks up a soft puffy bristle brush and begins applying her facial colors on Toughette with it. "A little eye shadow, a little blush, and lipstick… There done. Now there is just one thing to add."

"What's that?"

"Your hat." Valvette grabs the baby blue smurf hat that went with the dress and carefully places it on Toughette's head. "Yes, now come and have a look at yourself." Valvette gently tugged at Toughette's arm over to the big mirror so Toughette can see her whole new look. "My don't you look lovely. Almost as beautiful as me…_almost_." The beautiful brunette gloated.

"If you say so, but if anyone says anything about me being in a dress I'll pound the smurf out of them." Toughette growled while shaking her fist in the air.

Valvette lets out a defeated sigh. "You can put a smurfette in a dress, but you just can't get her to act like one."


	18. The Blue Moon Ball

**Chapter 18: The Blue Moon Ball**

Hefty made sure his tie was on straight before he headed out of his home. The candles have already been lit in the hanging lanterns even before the sun has fully set over the western sky. Already half the smurfettes have exited their homes to join the party. Beautiful music was being played. Hefty walked over to see Melody playing a harp, while a few smurfettes play wind instruments and the rest in the group played violins. The tone had a soft Irish feel to it. Most of the smurfettes wore similar fancy pink gowns, and the rest had their own unique color and style.

Melody looks up and smiled when she saw Hefty watching her and the others play. "Don't you look very gentlesmurf?" She commented to him.

"You look very smurfy yourself, Melody." He responded with a slight bow.

"Thank you." The musical smurfette blushed as she bowed her head to him. "Perhaps you could save me a dance later after the feast?" She asked hopefully.

"We will certainly see how the night turns out." Hefty told her.

"That is true. It is a Blue Moon tonight, after all. Anything is possible." Melody added with a playful wink at him.

Hefty nodded and continued to walk. He was curious to see how the other smurfettes looked tonight. Just ahead he spotted Mama Smurf in a fancy red gown and glittering shawl. It certainly was not like her traditional dress she usually wore This one had a longer back end that trails along the ground as she walks.

"My, Mama Smurf, you look quite elegant this evening." Hefty politely stated to the village elder with a respective bow.

"Oh, Hefty," Mama Smurf bashfully chuckled. "How are you enjoying everything so far?"

"It is certainly different from what I'm use to back home."

"How do you usually celebrate the coming of the Blue Moon?" Mama Smurf inquiringly asked.

"Well, usually not with so many beautiful smurfettes dressed up in beautiful gowns." Hefty grinned looking around at the scene.

Mama Smurf, again, chuckled with blushing cheeks. "I need to go see how Gingerette is doing with the food preparations. I'll see you later tonight hopefully before King Randolph shows up, ok."

"I can't wait to meet him." Hefty said as she walked off.

"Howdy Hefty Smurf." Cowgirl called out. Hefty turned to see the smurfette in a long pink 'western style' dress. White tassels hung down from her arm sleeves and the bottom of her dress. Her pink boots are still visible with more design patterns on them then her usual boots have. Cowgirl's reddish-brown hair was flowing freely with a wavy appearance from her usual braided pigtail style. "What do ya think?" She asks while she spun in one spot to show off every angle of her in her dress up clothes.

"Very classy." He applauded her.

"I thank ya, kind smurf." She curtsied.

"Wow, what a year it has been, don't you think?" Gosipette cooed as she waltzed in between Hefty and Cowgirl. "I mean it's sad that you haven't been able to find your home yet, but at least you will always have a home here. Life around here hasn't been the same since you came. I almost have forgotten what it was like before we knew smurfs existed. Do you think this is strange? Being the only smurf in a smurfette village, I mean. I would just smurf if I were the only smurfette in a village of all smurfs. Hey, by the way, did you know that…"

Hefty cut her off by holding his hand up to her mouth. "You know I've been meaning to ask you… Do ever you breathe when _you_ speak?"

Gosipette gave a perplexed look. She really didn't know what he meant by that remark. Cowgirl, whom understood what Hefty meant, began to chuckle.

"What is so funny?" A soft voice calls out.

Cowgirl, Hefty, and Gosipette turned to face Ballette. Ballette's dress appeared ready for a formal dance recital. Her pink tights sparkled, and so did her flowing transparent gown. Underneath her gown showed light pink leotards and her pink ballet shoes that also seem to glimmer in the moonlight.

"You look quite lovely tonight, Ballette." Hefty commented.

"Why thank you, Hefty. I plan on performing for the King when he shows up later." Ballette says as she does a dancer's curtsy at the smurf.

"Oh my. Is that…?" Cowgirl trailed off when she realized who is walking up to them.

Gosipette gasps loudly when she noticed what Cowgirl saw. "I don't believe it." For once she was at a loss for words.

Hefty turned and right away his jaw drops. At first he didn't recognize the beautiful bombshell of a smurfette walking up with Valvette. When she got closer, it was then that he realized that it was Toughette. Her golden hair flowed softly over the baby blue gown she wore. Hefty had found himself captivated by her presence so much that the rest of the world around him seemed to just fade away.

Toughette nervously tried not to trip on her own two feet while she walked. She took a deep breath when she notices Hefty watching her. Finally, both her and Valvette stop in front of the smurf, Cowgirl, Ballette, and Gosipette.

"Wow. You look beautiful." Hefty said with a hypnotized look on his face. Toughette smiled bashfully, not knowing how to respond.

"Oh, I know. I can't help looking so good in this dress, being that I designed it myself. It's such a crowd pleaser." Valvette said as she modeled her attire.

Both Hefty and Toughette turn to give Valvette a puzzled look.

"Er, Valvette? I think he was talking to me." Toughette carefully explained.

Valvette realized that Toughette was right. Her cheeks began to blush. "Oh. Right, of course. _Heh, heh_, silly me." She said trying not to sound hurt. "I, um, think I'll just go…this way." Valvette chuckled sheepishly as she pointed and walked aimlessly in another direction.

"Wow, Toughette. I'm impressed. Didn't think you would smurf the guts to wear… Oof." Gosipette had been cut off as soon as Cowgirl jabbed her in the rib with her elbow. "_What_?" The bleach blond smurfette hissed to the western-style smurfette.

"What say you and I go for a little walk to get some smurfberry punch, _Gosipette_?" Cowgirl said, jerking her thumb in the opposite direction.

"Oh no, that's ok. I'm not thirsty." Gosipette waved off Cowgirls offer.

"Ah, but I _insist_." Cowgirl demanded dragging the bleach blond smurfette away.

"I must say, Toughette, you are doing very well walking in high heels. Guess those lessons do pay off, don't they?" Ballette mentioned to Toughette with a wink.

"Lessons? What lessons?" Hefty's asked with puzzling interest.

"I don't take lessons!" Toughette breathed with a panicky voice. "No lessons!" She insisted before letting out a growl to warn Ballette.

"Heh, heh, my mistake." Ballette nervously blushes as she leans back. She suddenly remembered her and Toughette's secrets that they both promised to keep. "I should just go prepare for my recital. Have fun you two." The smurfette dancer curtsied then waved before prancing away.

After Ballette walked out of earshot, Hefty turned to Toughette. "What did she mean by 'lessons'?"

Toughette looks up at him with a cocky look before picking up the front end of her dress and walked off. "Just you never mind." She told him with a smirk.

"Aw, come on. Tell me." Hefty pleaded, following her like a lost puppy as she continues to walk up a nearby hill.

"Hey, a smurfette's entitled to her secrets." Toughette smugly replied.

"Please, I promise I won't tease."

"Fine." She sighed before stopping on top of the hill. With a wary look she spun her head from side to side just to be sure that no one else was around. "Ballette has been teaching me ballet ever since we were smurflings, ok."

"Really?" Hefty looked at her in disbelief. "You can dance like Ballette?"

"No, I could never be as good as her." Toughette bashfully turned away.

"Why don't you show me?" Hefty grinned.

"I don't think so. I'm really not that good." The tough smurfette shied away.

"How am I supposed to know that if you don't show me?"

"Well…ok. But don't laugh." Toughette warned him. "I can't believe I'm doing this." She muttered in a barely audible tone. Toughette focused her energy on balance as she prepared herself to spin in a pirouette. She made a perfect, and graceful spin before landing in an elegant finishing pose.

Hefty clapped his hands together as if he had seen the greatest performance of his life. "Bravo. That was perfect."

Toughette blushed slightly. "Uh, thanks. I can do it better without this gown and high heels though." She admitted to him.

"So what other secrets do you have? What's your favorite food?"

"What's with the all questions suddenly? _Huh_?" Toughette asked suspiciously.

"I'm just curious." Hefty shrugged sheepishly.

"Gee, I put on a dress, and suddenly you want to know my life's story." She sighed, rolling her eyes skyward.

"Well, it's just that…um, we don't get to spend time to actually talk about stuff like this."

"Oh." Toughette glanced up at the brightness of the blue moon. A small smile crossed her face. "Chocolate." She finally said.

"What?"

"Chocolate. I'm a sucker for anything that is chocolate."

Hefty shrugged. "Who isn't? But then again, I'm a sucker for anything that is sweet."

Toughette smiled softly at him before bringing her attention back up to the moon. "The moon is beautiful tonight."

"It sure is." Hefty replied, not even looking at the moon. His eyes were still fixed on Toughette and how the light of the moon glimmered on her golden hair.

"Do you think anyone has ever attempted to reach for the moon and the stars?" She asked as she stepped up on a nearby log in order to get a better view at the moon.

"Well, there was this smurf back home that would dream he could. He even had some of us help build a space ship for him so he could go and see other worlds." Hefty thought back.

"Did he ever make it?" Toughette asked in great interest.

"Sort of." He chuckled. "With the help of a few spells from Papa Smurf. Not to mention the rest of us carrying the heavy ship and stage props to a secluded spot away from the village."

Toughette raised an eyebrow and snickered slightly. "Sounds like fun."

"Actually, it sort of was." Hefty again chuckled.

As Toughette took a step to get off the log, her foot slipped. She stumbled right into Hefty's arms.

"Stupid heels." She embarrassingly blamed the shoes she wore for her clumsy move. Toughette looked down at her feet and realized that her right foot was stepping on Hefty's left toe. "Oops, sorry."

"Oh, that's ok." The strong smurf said, trying to hide his painful wince as she took her foot off his toe. "Barely felt it." He lied.

It was at that moment their eyes locked. They realized that this was the closest the two of them have ever been to each other. Hefty tried desperately to swallow a large lump that struggled going down in his throat. He felt that he should release Toughette from his hold, but for some reason he just couldn't let go of her. If anything, it seemed that he held her protectively tighter.

Toughette attempted to control her own trembling. She had never felt so vulnerable, and yet, safe in a male's arms before. Their faces grew hot with attraction. Both could hear their own hearts beating loudly in tune to the music in the background.

Before they understood what was happening, their faces started to pull into each other. Inch by inch Hefty and Toughette moved closer. Instinctively their eyes began closing as they brought their lips up to the point of nearly touching.

"Toughette? Hefty? Are you two up here?" Klutzette's voice sung loudly.

Hefty and Toughette shockingly pulled away from each other just as Klutzette came into view. The smaller smurfette suddenly tripped over the front end of her long gown. She landed hard with a thud with her face practically kissing the ground.

"Um, you ok, Klutzette?" Hefty asked out of concern. He reaches down to help her back up onto her feet.

"Yeah, I'm just so clumsy in this dress." She grinned sheepishly while accepting Hefty's help. The small blond then began dusting the dirt off her long plain light pink dress.

"What is it you want, Klutzette?" Toughette asked trying not to sound angry.

"Oh, King Randolph just arrived. Mama Smurf sent me to come get you two. The King wants to meet Hefty." Klutzette explained as she looked up through her long bangs.

"Well, I guess we should go down then." Hefty suggests.

"You go ahead, I'll catch up." Toughette said quietly. She watched as Hefty and Klutzette headed back to the village square. Again, Toughette glanced up at the moon with a puzzled look. She hadn't felt so confused before. For the past two years, her and Hefty have been good friends. Yet, seconds ago they had almost kissed. _'Are friends supposed to do that?'_ She wondered. Her cheeks still felt warm from when Hefty's face was so close to hers. "What just happened?" She whispered as if the moon could hear and respond to her.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"So this is the Smurf I heard so much about?" King Randolph exclaimed while holding out his index finger in front of Hefty.

"It's an honor to meet you, your majesty." Hefty said, bowing to the King before bringing his hand up to shake his finger.

"You really know how to address a king my young smurf-friend." King Randolph nodded impressively.

"Well, I do know a king that rules the land near where my village is." Hefty answered.

"Really? What is the name of this King?"

"He goes by the name of King Gerard, your highness."

"This is such a coincidence. I am planning on visiting that very same King in two weeks on a leisure trip."

Hefty's face lit up with delight. "Wow, really? M-Maybe you could do me a favor? I could write a note for King Gerard's friend, Clockwork Smurf, and he could deliver it to my village. I'm sure Papa Smurfs and the others are very worried about me, and would want to know how I am doing and where I am." He suggested to King Randolph.

The King thought about it carefully. He then smiled down at Hefty. "I got a better idea. Why don't I take you aboard my ship, and sail you back to your home land?"

Hefty stood with his mouth hung wide open. "I-I don't know what to say… Thanks."

All the smurfettes felt Hefty's joy. They cheered for him knowing that this is what he was wanting for a very long time.

"You hear that, Toughette? I'm going home!" Hefty cheered with excitement as she finally caught up to him. He reached over and gave her a big hug.

"Yeah." She replied, forcing a smile on her face. "I'm so happy for you." She added. After Hefty turns away to celebrate with the other smurfettes, Toughette frowned. Somehow, she did not like the feeling of losing someone she cared deeply for.


	19. The Great Journey

**Chapter 19: The Great Journey**

**17 DAYS LATER…**

The royal ship set sail three days ago. Aboard the ship was the King, his most trusted crew, and his guests - the smurfettes and Hefty Smurf. It was no surprise that some of the smurfettes wanted to come along on the trip. Hefty has pretty much become apart of their family and they wanted to make sure he would have a safe journey home. They also would like to meet the rest of the smurfs that Hefty had told them so much about.

To the smurfettes, being on a human ship was like a large floating smurf-size village. As long as they stayed out of the way of the ship's crew, the smurfettes are free to explore every part of the large boat. Most of the trip Hefty and the smurfettes spent on the deck so they could enjoy the scenery.

Toughette often would find herself sitting at the bow of the ship for most of the trip. She didn't feel like joining any of the other smurfettes, and for sure she didn't feel like being around Hefty. It seemed to cause her great pain to be near him right now. How she wished she could make this feeling go away. All she could think about was that evening during the Blue Moon Ball. She pondered over the time when he held her in his arms, and when they _almost_ kissed. It was the first time she felt vulnerable, and yet, safe at the same time. She had always been use to being the strong one in the smurfette village. Nothing would ever get to her. That is, until she found Hefty lying half dead on the shore.

Every day she would go by the clinic to see how he was doing. And there was that one day when she was asked to sit by his bed while Nursette took her nap. Her worry for a stranger baffled her. Before then, Toughette never really cared or worried about anyone or anything as much, unless it was the other smurfettes. She remembered the day when news got around that Hefty was starting to come around, and that he said his name. The joy she felt was like a large weight being lifted from her shoulders.

It was only when she actually seen him in person for the first time after finding him on the beach, her feelings would start reacting strangely. She understood that Hefty was only trying to be helpful, and yet, she yelled at him. It was only a reflex. Apart of her that had always been defensive to any male that thought she couldn't pull her own weight around. The last thing she ever wanted to feel was helpless. That was why the evening of the Ball confused her so much.

Absently, Toughette started hugging herself as the sea breeze blew in her face and through her long golden ponytail hair. She let out a long sigh as she pondered on why she decided to come along on this trip.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Hefty sat up at the captain's deck where the steering wheel stood. He looked out onto the long vacant sea. From a distance, a mountain tip suddenly becomes visible. With a grin, Hefty started to recognize that mountain. He could tell that he was closer to home now more then ever before. His face began to light up like a Christmas tree regardless of the swarm of emotions that are building up inside of him.

"You recognize that mountain, my young smurf-friend?" Asked King Randolph looking down at the smurf.

"Yeah. My village is not far from it." Hefty exclaimed cheerfully.

The King chuckled amusingly. "Well, we are almost there. I better go make sure my crew is preparing to dock soon." He said as he headed down on deck level.

"Ok." Hefty nodded while suddenly fidgeting and tapping with his fingers on the wooden floor of the ship.

"Is something the matter, Hefty?" Mama Smurf asked with concern. She sat down beside him and comforted him by placing her hand on his shoulder.

At first Hefty tried to hide what he is feeling, but after looking up at Mama Smurf, he could tell that it was a futile effort. He began to chuckle nervously. "I guess I haven't felt so happy, and yet, scared at the same time before."

"That is understandable." Mama Smurf calmly replied. "I am glad you allowed some of the smurfettes and I to smurf along with you." She added while slowly releasing her hand from his shoulder.

"Yeah, well, knowing Papa Smurf and the others they would want to meet the ones who smurfed my life, and accepted me as a member of their village for the past two years." Hefty smiled at Mama Smurf.

"Well, you do have this charm that had been very hard to resist." Mama Smurf chuckled amusingly. Hefty bashfully grinned.

"So, how is it you met King Randolph again?" Hefty asked looking down as the King laid out his demands for the crew.

"Well, when he was a very young prince, he got himself lost in the woods. That very day I went out for a walk with a few my young smurfettes. That was when we found him. We helped him find his castle and ever since then, he had been one of the few human friends we have." Mama Smurf explained.

"I see." Hefty nodded knowingly.

"Oh dear, Brainette is getting sick again." Mama Smurf said worriedly when she heard one of her smurfettes throwing up over the boat's side.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, Mama Smurf. She's probably just sea sick." Hefty noted as a matter of fact.

"How do you know that?"

"Because Brainy Smurf, back home, would get sea sick all the time when he was aboard the SS Smurf."

"Oh, ok." Mama Smurf nodded in understanding.

"By the way, Mama Smurf. Do you have any idea what could by the matter with Toughette? She's been acting cold towards me for the past few weeks, and I'm wondering why." Hefty finally asked.

Mama Smurf stared up to where Toughette had been sitting for most of the trip. She could sense what was going on in the young smurfette's head, but she also felt it wasn't her place to say what it could be to Hefty.

"I believe that is something you should go down and talk to her about yourself, my dear smurf." The smurfette elder told him with a reassuring tap on his shoulder.

"Gee. Thanks Mama Smurf." Hefty disappointingly sighed.

The sound of Brainette getting sick over the side again made Mama Smurf turn away from Hefty. "I really should go check up on Brainette. She really doesn't sound good at all." She mentioned before leaving Hefty's side. Hefty simply nodded before pondering on how he would approach Toughette.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Gingerette walked around the corner with a basket hanging from her arm. She had just filled it full with smurfberry muffins that she recently baked in the cook's kitchen below deck. Throughout the journey aboard the ship, Gingerette had been very worried about Brainette. The fiery redhead smurfette hated to see anyone too sick to eat. She would try and tempt in getting Brainette to eat at least one of her freshly baked muffins.

"Hey Brainette. Would you like to try one of my muffins?" She cheerfully asked.

"Oh Smurf, no." Brainette quickly responded with her hand out to indicate Gingerette stop and not to take another step forward. Her other hand started to cover her mouth. Even the thought, not to mention smell of the food, made her feel like getting sick again.

"Brainette, what is the matter with you? Why are you getting sick?" Gingerette asked.

"It is most likely the motions of the waves. In a result it causes the ship to sway in a way that it disagrees with my stomach." Brainette desperately tried to explain without throwing up.

"Huh?" The redhead responded with a puzzled look. "Maybe I should go get Nursette to have a look at you?"

"Umnuff." Brainette muttered in agony.

At the other end of the boat, Nursette, Valvette, Tattlerette, and Cowgirl sat to enjoy Melody's beautiful guitar playing. Valvette spent this moment to touch up her make up and fix her hair, while the others admired the scenery and music.

"That sounds beautiful, Melody." Nursette says with a dreamy look out at the glimmering sea.

"Why thank you, Nursette." Melody politely responded as she prepared to play another tune.

"Nursette?" Gingerette calls out from around the corner. "You better come quick. Brainette is getting sick again."

Nursette looked at the other smurfettes as they look back up at Gingerette. All at once they get up and followed Gingerette back to the spot to where she left Brainette. The moment they arrive to Brainette's side, Nursette kneels down beside her. Right away she notices her blue skin is a shade paler, and the look of needing to throw up on her face.

"Gee Brainette, I haven't seen you look this sick since you had the flu a few years back." Nursette said as she inspects Brainette's condition.

"Uh huh." Brainette nodded in agreement.

"Eeew, what is wrong with her?" Valvette asks and cringed in disgust as Brainette leaned over the side of the ship again to throw up.

"I believe the term is called, 'sea sickness', my young smurfettes." Mama Smurf answered the question being asked.

"Aye," the human captain said walking up from behind the smurfettes. "She should be ok once we arrive to land. Which should be less then two hours from now." He added looking out ahead of the ship.

"Oooh, Why do I get the feeling that this will be the longest two hours of my life?" Brainette whined.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey Toughette…"

The sound of Hefty's voice nearly caused Toughette to fall forward into the water below.

"Geez, what do you want?" She angrily snapped at him.

"I just want to talk to you, if that's ok?" Hefty spat back in a tone of frustration.

"Actually, it's _not_ ok." Toughette stubbornly turned away and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Toughette, why are you trying to avoid me? This is just like the time when I helped Nursette give you that flu shot a year and a half ago. Is there something wrong? Why are you mad at me? Did I say something that offended you or something?" Hefty asked desperately.

"No, I'm not mad at you." Toughette finally responded after a moment of silence.

"What is it then? Tell me!" The strong smurf demanded.

"Look, I'm happy for you, ok!" Toughette snapped as she got up from sitting. "I'm happy that you finally getting to go home! Why do you insist on making everything into such a big deal?" She added before storming away.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Hefty slammed his fist onto the ship's railing without causing any damage to it. To angry to feel any pain, he began to growl to himself. "How could _**one**_ smurfette drive me so _**crazy**_?" He said though gritted teeth.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

TWO HOURS LATER…

The royal ship came in for docking at the harbor. The smurfettes watched in awe as they saw a whole town of humans working and preparing for the arrival of the King aboard the ship. Hefty suddenly recognized two of the humans waiting at the dock.

"Johan? Pewit?" He called out. Unfortunately, due to the rest of the noise around the harbor, the young pageboy and his younger, shorter friend did not hear him.

"You know those two are, young smurf?" King Randolph asked.

"Yes your majesty. They are not only friends with King Gerard, but also good friends with the smurfs as well." Hefty explained.

"Interesting. They are instructed to ride along with my carriage. I'm sure an introduction is in order. Don't you agree?" The King asked the smurf.

Hefty nods in agreement.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

30 MINUTES LATER…

The royal carriage rode down a wide path by the woods. Johan, riding his white steed, and Pewit, on his faithful goat, Biquette, are riding along side it. The two young lads have been very excited to find out that the one smurf they heard disappeared a few years back was in fact still alive. Hefty sat at the window of the carriage so he could chat with his human friends on what had happened.

"…And that's pretty much when I met King Randolph, not to mention my chance to finally come home." The little smurf explained.

"That is quite a story, Hefty." Johan replied.

"Yeah," Pewit agreed, "but it sure is great to see you back, and _alive_."

"Me too." Hefty added with a nod.

"I defiantly know the entire smurf village will be glad to see you again. It's just a shame Pewit and I won't be there to see their faces." Johan exclaimed with a snicker.

"Oh, I'm sure they will be. But, personally, I'm a little nervous going back after being away so long." Hefty admitted.

"Awe, I wouldn't worry about it. I bet after you reunite with everyone, it will be like you never left." Pewit commented.

"I hope your right." The strong smurf sighed tensely.

"Speaking of which." Johan said as he trots up ahead a bit. "Hey driver, stop please." He called up to the man on top of the royal carriage.

After the carriage came to a full stop, the King assisted in helping Hefty and the smurfettes out.

"I wish you luck, young smurf." King Randolph told Hefty.

"Thank you, your majesty. For everything." Hefty bowed respectively to the King.

"Yes, your majesty." Mama Smurf added with a curtsy. "We will let you know if we require a ride back."

"I will await your message Mama Smurf." The King said as he got back into the carriage.

"You will be ok, won't you?" Johan asked Hefty and the smurfettes.

"Yes, the village isn't far from here. We will be fine." Hefty smiled as he swung his backpack on over his shoulders.

The smurfettes and Hefty wave the carriage off as it carried on towards the castle. As soon as it was out of sight, Toughette shook her head and started to head into the woods.

"Come on, let's get this over with." She muttered as she walked away from the others.

Mama Smurf shook her head in discouragement. She knew the real reason why Toughette was acting the way she was. With a hopeful prayer, Mama Smurf wondered if the tough smurfette will just come out and say her true feelings before it might be too late.


	20. Home Sweet Home, part 1

**Chapter 20: Home Sweet Home, part 1**

All around the village, many smurfs were spring-cleaning their houses, Smurfette was working in her flower garden, and Handy was working just outside his workshop. Painter Smurf had been painting again, and is now working on his latest masteurpiesa. Clumsy Smurf was organizing his rock collection. Lastly, Lazy Smurf was back to doing what he does best, taking a nap under his favorite tree.

In the garden, Farmer Smurf lead a group of smurfs to harvest some of the crops for winter. The Smurflings played with Puppy in the field beside the garden, while Papa Smurf, Brainy, and Grandpa Smurf watched them. Nearby, Harmony Smurf attempted to practice his trumpet playing. As usual he played out of tune. Vanity Smurf, who was now admiring himself again, sat on a rock near the edge of the forest. He was holding out his mirror to look at his reflection. With a quick adjustment with his free hand, he made sure that the flower on his hat was set right.

Papa Smurf smiled at the innocence of the Smurflings as they tossed a little red ball over Puppy's head. One by one each Smurfling would catch the ball and have a turn to throw it over to the next Smurfling before Puppy could catch it.

Without warning, Puppy suddenly stops playing. He turned with a puzzled look on his face towards the path heading into the forest.

"What is it, Puppy?" Nat Smurfling asked.

"_Arf_?" Puppy perked his ears forward then sniffs the air.

Soon Papa Smurf, Grandpa Smurf, and all the other adult smurfs turned to see why Puppy had stopped playing with the Smurflings.

"Come on, Puppy. Play." Snappy demanded as he tosses the little red ball up in the air and caught it again.

"_Arf! Arf!_" Puppy barked with excitement.

"Puppy? What are you barking at?" Sassette innocently asked.

Ignoring the little female smurfling, Puppy continued to bark as he ran off and disappears down the path.

"PUPPY!" All four smurflings cried out. Not even waiting to see if Puppy will come back on his own, they followed him into the woods.

"Puppy! Smurflings! Wait!" Papa Smurf called out after them, but soon realizes that it was a futile effort. The smurflings have gone down the same path that Puppy had ran.

"I'll go after them." Harmony volunteered as he placed his trumpet on the ground then headed off after Puppy and the Smurflings.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

MEANWHILE, NOT FAR AWAY…

"How are you feeling now, Brainette?" Gingerette asks the smart smurfette.

"Much better, thanks." Brainette said after taking a deep breath in.

"Good, then perhaps now you would like one of the muffins I baked?" Gingerette offered holding out her basket in front of Brainette.

"Actually, that does sound like a good idea. I am a bit hungry." Brainette admitted by accepting a muffin from the basket.

"Does anyone else like a muffin?" Gingerette generously began offering the others. The rest of the group, finding this trip has made them a bit hungry, also accepted a muffin.

"Thank you, Gingerette." Mama Smurf politely nodded.

"Hefty darling," Valvette purrs as she walked up beside him. "You know, I hate to complain, but we've been walking for such a long time, and my feet are really starting to kill me. Anyway, I was just wondering if you had any idea where we are going?"

"Yes." Growled Hefty. "The village can't be far from here." He pauses to scratch his head to think as he views the scenery. "Although, there have been a few things that had changed since I was here last. I suppose it could be possible that we might have gone a tad out of the way from the direction we should be going?"

"That's it. We're lost." Tattlerette cried throwing her arms up in the air. The rest of the smurfettes groan in despair.

"That's enough my young smurfettes." Mama Smurf called out. The smurfette elder walks up to Hefty and places a hand on his shoulder. "Look Hefty, I promised you that we would help find your home, and find it we will. Now, look around you. Try to remember something that might be a clue to which direction we should go."

As Hefty did as suggested, he suddenly heard a familiar sound coming towards them. When it came into view he started beam with excitement.

"_Eek_, a dog!" Screeched Valvette.

"That's not just any dog, Valvette. That's Puppy!" Hefty cheered. Puppy ran right up to the young smurf and nearly knocking off his feet as he licks his face. "Yeah, yeah. I missed you too, boy." Hefty laughed.

"Eeew, dog slobber." Cringed Valvette.

"Affection fella, ain't he?" Cowgirl chuckled.

The sounds of young smurflings calling out Puppy's name caused the smurfettes and Hefty to turn their attention back down the path.

"Puppy! Guys! Wait up!" Slouchy Smurfling whined as he struggled to keep up with the other smurflings.

"Smurflings!" Hefty called back to them as they came into view.

All four young smurfs stopped in their tracks and stood with their mouths hung open. Neither of them could believe their eyes. Were they really seeing whom they thought they were seeing?

"Hefty?" Sassette finally called back. "Is that really you?"

"Yes, it's me. I've come back." Answered the strong smurf with open arms.

With great joy, the four smurflings ran up into his arms for the biggest hug of their lives.

"Aww," The smurfettes cooed at once, except Toughette, she just smiled. Regardless of her emotions, she had to admit watching the scene with Hefty and the smurflings was adorable.

Snappy looks up with a puzzled expression as soon as he noticed the smurfettes standing behind Hefty.

"Who are you?" He asked the brunette smurfette in the velvet dress.

"I'm Valvette, and who are you, little cutie?" She answered in a flirtatious way.

"Guys," Hefty announces to the smurflings, "these are the smurfettes."

As the smurflings are getting acquainted with the smurfettes, Harmony comes running up. He instantly stops in his tracks as soon as he spotted a familiar smurf, whom he never expected to see again.

"H-Hefty?" He stammered.

The strong smurf turned to his musically-challenged friend standing with his jaw reaching for the ground. Hefty immediately grins.

"Harmony!" He called back.

"B-B-But, the dam…a-and you were…" Harmony's body trembled excitedly as he tried to find the words.

Hefty started to shake his head to let Harmony know he didn't have to say anything more. "It's ok. I'm back now."

For a moment neither of them said anything. Their smiles seemed to say it all. Suddenly Harmony shook his head.

"Papa Smurf. I'll let him know you are here." Harmony finally says before running off in the opposite direction.

"Ok." Hefty agreed. He looked down to see Sassette staring up at him with a big grin on her face. Without warning, Hefty reached down and picked her up. She started to giggle excitably as she was being tossed in the air and caught again by the strongest smurf.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Harmony ran as fast as his little legs could carry him back to Papa Smurf and the others. He could barely contain his excitement. As he re-entered the field, all the smurfs stared up at him as if he has just gone insane.

"Papa… Smurfs… He's back… I don't know how, b-b-but he came back…!" Harmony tried to speak, breathlessly.

"What are babbling about?" Brainy snapped.

Harmony swallows hard as he clasps both hands on Brainy's shoulders. "HEFTY!" He yelled in his face. Brainy's whole body shook as the vibration of Harmony's voice echoed in his ears. "He's here!"

Brainy's, as well as everyone else's, jaw dropped when he heard Harmony say Hefty's name.

"But how," Brainy barely breathed out. Harmony didn't know how to answer with words, so he grinned at him and shrugged his shoulders.

Just then they all heard the smurflings laughing as they are walking up to the field. As soon as they are in plain view, the smurfs saw that the young ones are not alone. Not only was Hefty Smurf, whom was carrying Sassette in his arms, walking up with them, but nine unfamiliar smurfettes. Vanity's expression appears as if he had just seen a ghost. Without realizing, he feel back off the rock he was sitting on. Hefty, the smurflings, and the smurfettes all looked over when they heard Vanity land with a hard thud.

"Oh dear. Is he alright?" Nursette asked out of concern.

"I don't know." Hefty responded as he leaned over to see whom it was that fell. "Vanity?" He said when he recognizes the smurf. Vanity lifted his head up to see that he was not daydreaming. His brother was back.

"Hefty?" Papa Smurf's voice cracked.

Instantly, Hefty looked over to his shoulder and grinned from ear to ear. "Papa Smurf!" He yelled. First thing he did was put Sassette down gently. Then he ran up to Papa Smurf, giving him the biggest hug possible.

"I don't believe it." Papa Smurf whispered while returning the hug. He was so emotionally shocked that tears of joy stung his eyes.

"We never thought that we'd get to see you again, my dear boy." The smurf elder in the yellow hat and trousers said.

"It's a long story, Grandpa Smurf, which will be all explained later. Right now, I'm just so excited to finally be home again." Hefty said as he released Papa Smurf and turned to give him a hug too.

"I have to go tell the other smurfs." Harmony comments as he picked up his trumpet and played it off key as he heads towards the village.

Melody cringes with every sour note he plays. "Please tell me he doesn't play like that all the time."

"Actually, yeah, that's how he does play - _all_ the time." Snappy explained with a chuckle.

"_Ooh-wee_, I don't want to sound rude or anything, but it sounds like he's torturin' an animal." Cowgirl shook her head and covered her ears.

All the smurflings giggle at her comment.

As Hefty pulls back from hugging Grandpa Smurf, he noticed Brainy standing beside him with his mouth still hung open.

"How?" The smart smurf whispered softly.

"Well, lets just say, if it weren't for these smurfettes here I wouldn't even be standing here right now." Hefty explained as he addresses the nine smurfettes still standing by the path with Puppy and the Smurflings. This queued the smurfettes to now step forward and introduce themselves to the other smurfs.

Valvette leaned up against the rock and looked down at Vanity who still hadn't moved up from the ground. "So tell me, how's the view down there?" She seductively teased.

"It's getting better…" He grinned sheepishly. Vanity accepted Valvette's help in getting up. He then dusted himself off before looking into his mirror to make sure he looked ok.

"The name is Valvette, by the way." The brunette smurfette said while holding out her compact mirror and viewing on how her lipstick has held up on her lips.

"I'm Vanity Smurf." He told her as he placed his mirror down at his side.

Valvette flipped her compact mirror shut with one motion of her figure. She looked over and batted her eyes at him before holding out her hand to shake his. With a soothing voice she said, "Please to meet you."

Gingerette walked over to where Farmer and the other smurfs were in the vegetable garden. "Hi, I'm Gingerette. Would any of you like to try one of my muffins?" She offered as she held out her basket to them. "I just recently baked while we were on the boat ride here."

Greedy Smurf, who just happened to be one of the smurfs working in the garden, helps himself to a muffin. He eagerly took a bit and was instantly impressed. "Wow, these are quite smurfy."

"Why, thank you." Gingerette smiled bashfully.

"My name is Greedy, and you have to try one of my muffins later." The smurf wearing the chef's hat told her.

"I love to." She smiled.

Cowgirl walked up in front of Farmer Smurf, and admired the appearance of the garden. "You've got one Smurf of a garden here. What's your secret?"

"I recon the answer to that would be tender love and care." Farmer politely answered. "The name is Farmer Smurf. What would be your name?" He added while holding out his hand.

"Cowgirl," she answered as she took a hold of his hand and gave it a firm shake it. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"It is an honor to finally get to meet the famous Papa Smurf I heard so much about." Mama Smurf said as she walked up to the smurf elder in red trousers and hat.

"The honor is mine." Papa Smurf held out his hand to politely shook hers.

"I am Mama Smurf. And it would appear that we have something in common." The smurfette elder addressed the fact they both were dressed in red.

"Indeed." Papa Smurf chuckled amusingly.

"I don't get it," Brainy says finally finding his voice, "we've searched for almost a week at sea, and we found no trace of where you have gone Hefty."

"May I ask the coordinates you used for your search?" Brainette inquired stepping into the conversation.

"I had calculated a rout 58 degrees north west." Brainy said as a matter of fact.

"Oh," Brainette ponders over his navigation decision. "You know, if you had gone about 56 degrees south of that, you would have eventually found the exact beach where Hefty was discovered."

Brainy pauses as he let's the information sink in. He then slaps his hand hard on his forehead, realizing his error.

"Hey, don't sweat it Brainy." Hefty assured him. "It's the thought that counts." He added, putting his arm over his brother's shoulders.

"Right." Brainette nodded in agreement. "I really wouldn't worry about it. The ocean is pretty big. If the situation were reversed, I'm sure I'd probably make the same exact error." She stated, trying to help Brainy feel better.

"Um, thanks. And you are?" Brainy asked in an almost rude tone. He looked right at the brunette smurfette in pigtails and pink glasses with a questionable gaze.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Hefty apologized. "Brainy Smurf, meet Brainette." He said, properly introducing the smartest smurf to the smartest smurfette.

"All of this is so exciting." Nat exclaimed as he saw the other smurfs meeting the smurfettes.

"Yeah. Exciting." Toughette muttered ignorantly. She crosses her arms as she leans up against a nearby tree.

"What's her problem?" Snappy asked Nursette.

"Oh, um. She's probably a little tired from the trip, that's all." Nursette excused her sister's attitude. She didn't wish to give away the real reason why Toughette is feeling the way she is.


	21. Home Sweet Home, part 2

**Chapter 21: Home Sweet Home, part 2**

Harmony ran through the village blasting his trumpet as loud as he could. Many of the smurfs covered their ears and glared at him annoyingly. Finally Smurfette got up from her garden to run up to him.

"Harmony Smurf, stop! What is it that's got you so excited?" She desperately asked him.

Harmony removed his trumpet from his lips to take a deep breath. "Hefty Smurf… He's come back."

"What did you say?" Came a scowl-toned voice from behind.

Both Smurfette and Harmony turn to see Handy Smurf standing with a pencil sitting on his right ear, and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Handy, you have to believe me. It's really Hefty. I saw him with my own two eyes. He's at the field right now with Papa Smurf and the others. Not only that, but he also brought more smurfettes with him." Harmony said barely containing his excitement.

Already some of the other smurfs started running towards the field. Handy simply stood frozen with a stunned look on his face as he digests the information his brother just announced.

"Hefty's back? A-A-And there's more smurfettes, you say?" Jokey said with a big grin. "This I gotta see." He added running up to the field with one of his 'special' parcels in his hands.

"Me too." Chirped Smurfette as she ran in the same direction as Jokey.

Handy at first followed Jokey and Smurfette with his eyes. When he saw Harmony heading back to the field, he too started running up as well. If what Harmony was telling the truth? In order to believe him he had to see it with his own two eyes.

Once he got to the field the first thing he notices was all the smurfs surrounding someone. Handy also noticed nine new smurfette faces. This part of what Harmony said was true. It is when he saw Papa Smurf move his head, he finally saw Hefty. Handy Smurf stood frozen, he was afraid to move in case all of this was nothing more then just a dream.

As Harmony walked through the crowd he noticed Melody. Mostly what had caught his attention was the guitar that she has strapped on her back. _'Ah, a fellow musician.'_ He thought to himself. With a smile he walked up to her.

"Hi, I'm Harmony Smurf."

"I'm Melody. It's a pleasure meeting you."

"I notice you have a guitar strapped on your back. You play?" Harmony asked.

"Of course." Melody proudly responded. "I play many instruments. Not only that, but I also have preformed for royalty. From Pixie Queens to Human Kings."

"Really? Well, perhaps we can play a duet?" Harmony suggest just as he lifts his trumpet to his face and began to play it.

Melody, along with the rest of the smurfs and smurfettes, instantly cringe as he plays each sour note.

"May I please see your trumpet, Harmony?" Melody finally asked desperately reaching to relieve the smurf from his instrument.

"Sure."

Melody studied each angle of the wind instrument with a questionable look before bringing it up to her lips. She took a deep breath then played a few cords in perfect tune. Harmony and the other smurfs stared in awe at how well Melody is playing. After she brought the trumpet down to inspect it with a puzzled look once more. "Hmm. No, it is not the instrument." She muttered while scratching her head.

"Wow, you played that smurfingly." Smurfette cooed.

"Thank you," Melody smiled. "It's actually my first time playing a trumpet."

Many of the surrounding smurfs became even more impressed with Melody.

"Gee, Harmony, you could learn a few pointers from this smurfette on how to play real music." Laughed Jokey Smurf.

As Jokey laughed heartily, Harmony turned to him and glared hard. Ignoring Harmony's angry stares, Jokey turns to see Toughette still leaning up against the tree by her self. Her expression has a combination of sadness and irritation to it. With a mischievous grin, Jokey looked down at his 'special' parcel then back at Toughette. With confidence he walked up to her.

"Here this is for you." Jokey said handing the gift to Toughette. He began to chuckle amusingly to himself as he took a few steps away.

"Oh, um, thanks. What is it?" Toughette replied in a bashful way. She felt a bit uncomfortable in receiving a gift from someone she barely knew.

"It's a surprise." Chuckled Jokey.

Valvette and Nursette, whom both were standing by her, curiously lean forward in anticipation of what could be in the box. Before Toughette could finish pulling off the ribbon, the package exploded, covering each of their faces in black soot. This also resulted in the three of them screaming out of surprise. Jokey began to burst out in laughter over the shocked expression of the three smurfettes faces.

As soon as Hefty heard the blast, he turned to see where it came from. "Uh oh." He muttered as soon as he saw who were the poor victims of Jokey's present.

"Ha, ha. Gottcha." He pointed at them and laughed some more.

Tattlerette leaned up to him with her notepad and pencil in her hands and asked, "Hi, Tattlerette here. What did you say your name was again?"

"Jokey, Jokey Smurf." He said in between giggles.

"Heh, it was nice knowing you, Jokey Smurf." Tattlerette shook his hand after writing his name down. She then quickly stepped away from him. This suddenly puzzled the smurf clown.

Toughette's shocked look quickly turned to anger. She growled loudly as she prepared to pounce at Jokey. As she leapt, Hefty rushed up to her and caught her.

"Let me at 'em!" Toughette screeched.

"Toughette, no!" Hefty pleaded as he struggled to keep her away from Jokey's reach. "He was only trying to be funny."

"_Funny_? I'll give him _funny_! Right up the smurf!" Toughette emphasized by pounding her fist into the palm of her hand. She then attempted to reach for Jokey once more, but Hefty kept holding her back, barely.

"Toughette, please!" Hefty managed to pull her back so she could see the desperate look on his eyes. Toughette suddenly felt guilty. Not only that but embarrassed as well. With a sigh, she looked apologetic up at Hefty.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to him. After she looked past him and at Jokey. "I'm sorry." She repeated a bit more loudly to the trickster before stepping back.

"You know he kind of reminds me of Prankette back home." Tattlerette mentioned as she finished writing down another note on her pad.

"Yeah, I was just thinking that too." Gingerette nodded.

"You, um, have to forgive Toughette. She has a bit of a temper." Mama Smurf explained to Papa Smurf.

"I see." The village elder answered, still shocked by the scene.

Valvette and Nursette pull out their handkerchiefs and wiped their faces from the black soot. After Nursette finished she tried to wipe Toughette's face, but she slapped her hand away. Nursette then tried to offer the slightly used cloth. Toughette slowly accepted it and rubbed off the soot from her face. Hefty simply watched absently as Toughette cleaned herself off.

"Hefty?" Handy finally chocked up the nerve to walk up and speak.

Hefty turned and smiled. "Hey there, old pal." He said holding out his arms to him.

Without hesitation, Handy wraps his arms around Hefty and gave him a big hug.

"We thought we had lost you." Handy finally said after a few moments.

"For a while, you kind of did." Hefty pulled back from the hug and looked Handy in the eyes. "It has been a long journey. I often wondered if I'd ever make it back here."

"Ooo, but the most important thing is that you are here now, Hefty." Smurfette cooed as she reached over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Gee, thanks Smurfette." Hefty grinned bashfully.

Seeing Smurfette kiss Hefty was more then Toughette could handle. She suddenly had become too upset to get angry. All she wanted to do now was leave this scene as quickly as possible. During her attempt to rush off, she accidentally bumped Nursette's shoulder.

"Hey, Toughette where are you going?" She called out after her upset sister.

Hearing Nursette's voice got Hefty's attention to turn and notice Toughette running off into the woods. "Hang on, I'll be right back." He told the other smurfs before running after the golden haired smurfette.

Tattlerette started to grow a mischievous grin on her face. She quickly pulled out her notepad and pencil again. "I smell a scoop here." She purred. But before she could run after Hefty and Toughette, Cowgirl stopped her.

"Girl, I'm only going to tell you once. Leave 'em alone!" She demanded squeezing Tattlerette's arm tightly.

"But…" Tattlerette pleaded.

"Don't make me hog tie you, now." Cowgirl warned loudly.

"Honey, Cowgirl's right. Lets give them this moment." Valvette said soothingly.

Tattlerette sighed in defeat. "Alright."

"I don't get it, what's going on?" Brainy asked puzzlingly, scratching his head.

"Lets just say Hefty and Toughette have a bit of history together." Brainette explained calmly.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Toughette, wait. What's wrong?" Hefty cried as soon as he caught up to her. He grabbed her arm in order to stop her from running even further.

"Nothing." She answered attempting not to sound like she is about to start crying. With a jerk, Toughette released her arm from Hefty's grip and took two steps away from him.

"Look, you have been acting really strange the past two weeks. Now I want you tell me what's smurfing you!" He demanded.

"Oh, come on. Isn't it obvious?" Toughette snapped back, practically in tears. Hefty gave her a dumbfounded look. "You are home now. And when King Randolph smurfs back home on his ship the smurfettes and I will smurf back with him. Never will we see each other again."

Suddenly the reality of all of this hits Hefty like a ton of bricks. He was so excited to finally be returning home that he didn't realize this might be the final time he would see Toughette and the other smurfettes. With a guilty look, Hefty gazed up at Toughette.

"I-I-ah-I…" He stumbled to say something, but without success.

"Oh smurf-up, Hefty. It will only make this harder." Toughette struggled to hold back her tears.

"W-Wha-What do you mean?"

"You don't understand how difficult it is for me to admit this. From the moment I first found you, to the moment we almost shared during the Blue Moon Ball, I have come to one conclusion."

"What's that?" Hefty asks carefully.

"You have affected me more then I ever could imagine. Have you ever felt so strange that you couldn't even explain the feeling you have? For the past two years that is how I have felt. When I look at you I get these feelings. When you held me under the moonlight, I felt it even more. I-I, think I love you, Hefty. And… And I don't want to have to say 'goodbye'." She said as the tears finally escaped.

There was no way for her to stop them. She began to feel very embarrassed for letting herself cry like this. To her, crying was a sign of weakness. "Oh, I feel like such an idiot." Toughette sobbed as she covered her face with her hands. "I don't know why I even bother to come here. Perhaps I should have just stayed home. All I've managed to do is embarrass you and everyone else with the way I reacted just moments ago. Maybe I do have a problem with my temper?" She softly admits.

"Toughette," Hefty finally replied. He too suddenly felt his eyes beginning to get watery. "Fate has somehow guided me to you and the other smurfettes. My life since then has never been the same. I never want what we have to go away." Toughette lifted her head to look up at Hefty. Her eyes glistened as the tears swelled up and trickled down her cheeks. The sight of her like this nearly tore him up inside.

"Toughette, I want you to know that no matter what, one way or the other, I want us to always be together. You have not only saved my life, but you also hold a piece of my heart." Toughette turned away, unsure on how to respond to this. It was both a relief, and yet, painful to hear at the same time. Carefully, Hefty lifted her head up so he could look into her teary eyes once more. "Toughette, I love you too. And I don't want to have to say 'goodbye' either."

Before Toughette could respond to his speech, Hefty leans forward and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Further up the path stood Papa Smurf and Mama Smurf. They watched with caution as the two young couple finally addressed their true feelings to each other.

"You know Papa Smurf, I have a feeling this will be a beginning of a whole new adventure for our young smurfs and smurfettes." Mama Smurf foretold.

"You could be right, Mama Smurf, you could be right." Papa Smurf agrees.

**THE END**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you've enjoyed the story. This is basically my version on how the Smurfs should be…with more female power, lol. If anyone is inspired to write a story with any of the smurfettes from this story, then you are free to do so as long as you let it be known which story you originally got them from. **

**Each review I receive is greatly appreciated, and I would like to thank each of you for taking the time in reading this story and sending me any comments of this story. **

**I have been updating my website and if you wish to check it out go to my profile page and my links to my site, as well as my blog, twitter and DA pages are there. **

**Take care, All, and Thanks!**

**Raven Child. **


End file.
